A Dimension Apart
by AcceptYourFate
Summary: Story starts after Barry and Kara defeat Livewire and Silver banshee. Barry returns home only to realise he may need Kara's help to save his friends, only to realise when she gets there that he has feelings for her. Will that affect his mission, or simply aid it? Barry also has to come to terms with the fact that he's not the only speedster anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This story will be a sort of re written version of the first encounter between supergirl and the flash. Barry will be more like his comic self (arrogant, cocky, more fun and occasionaly pervy) rather than the depressed version that CW love to keep around. Other comic book characters will be included. the story will start on Earth 3 but the majority of the story will take place on Earth 1. If you have any feedback or idea's you'd like to see leave them below and i'll have a look. The start of the story will take place just after the final battle with livewire and silver banshee. The story will focus on the heros seperate challenges before they meet eachother once more -AcceptYourFate.

EARTH 3

"Wow, the only other person i could imagine having enough strength to lift a helicopter is a 13 year old without a girlfriend" Barry said with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Rao, you're a perv" Kara said, trying to look stern but laughing on the inside

"We should go before female pikachu wakes up"

"who?" Kara asked in complete confusion

"they don't have pokemon here? I have to get back home"

"and how do you propose we do that?"

"you'll see, race me to the field I took you to when I rescued you"

"For the last time, I didn't need you to rescue me" Kara said, getting annoyed at the speedsters need to bring it up every chance he had.

Kara turned to look at him but he was long gone, she was immediately chasing after him but not even getting close even in the air. She flew towards the field only to find Barry stomping his feet and looking at a pretend watch as if to mimic a pretend annoyance that she was too slow.

"Took you long enough" Barry said, purposely trying to annoy her for his own amusement.

"What's the plan" She asked, trying to change the subject

"Simple, I run and you fly next to me, once we gain enough combined speed, you throw me, and hopefully I go through, Ready?"

"As arrogant as you are, Barry Allen, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Kara" he admitted, after a moment of silence

Barry hated to admit it, but he would miss Kara, he knew he could be a pain in the ass sometimes and yet she put up with him never complaining once, hell, sometimes she even played along. He liked her and was genuinely sad that he had to go so soon.

Kara'd felt the same way as well, he was the first person to understand her powers, her loss, and he always managed to put a positive side on things, which she liked about him.

After a nod in agreement, the two took off, Kara giving all of her effort to impress Barry before he left. After a few seconds of running straight, the two turned their heads towards each other. A small, genuine smile came from Barry as he gave her a nod of approval. With a moment of hesitation, she pushed him forward and a breach opened. In a split second he was gone. She had gotten mad at him for how laid back he was about their fight and how he was always making sexual innuendos, but now that he was gone she was going to miss him.

"Goodbye Barry" she whispered to herself followed by a sigh.

EARTH 1

"Well that was an experience, how long was I gone because I was there at least 2 weeks?" The speedster asked still dizzy from the breach

"A couple of days, I guess time works differently or something'" Cisco said, casually

"Which is lucky, because if it didn't Zoom might have shown up" Cait said, annoyed at Barry for being so careless

"So, meet anyone interesting dude?" Cisco asked.

"A girl, An alien girl actually" Barry said, knowing Cisco would find that cool

"Mexico?, if they have that that is" Cisco asked, oblivious to what Barry had just said

"No, literally" Barry said

"Woah" Cisco said, just catching on. "Cute?" He asked not knowing what aliens looked like

"Yeah, actually" Barry said, not the first time he'd complimented Kara but he'd never do it to her face.

"Knowing you, You probably didn't make a good first impression" Cait said, smiling at Barry from across the room

"ha ha" Barry said sarcasticly.

The three-way conversation was interupted by harry who'd just walked in not caring what the 3 had been talking about before

"Allen, we have an update on Zoom" Harry said, in a sad tone

"What's the problem?" Barry asked, worried now since things had only started going their way again

"Turns out Thawne wasn't too happy about your visit, as I suspected" he said, mumbling the last part, "He got in contact with Zoloman, providing him with tachyon device plans exactly like the ones he'd given you"

"So we're at a disadvantage again? great" Barry said, annoyed now that nobody was on his side.

"The good thing is, because of the velocity 9 effect the device isn't working with him as well, so his speed is now equal to yours" Harry said with a glimpse of hope

"So we just cancel each other out then" Barry asked, with an attitude

"No...bu-"

"No but's Harry, regardless if he has equal speed or not, he's more experienced and probably a better fighter, just screw it, screw it all" Barry said, giving up hope

"Allen, get back here!" Harry tried but failing, Barry was gone.

Barry went to Jitters and ordered a cup of coffee, finishing it in less than 5 seconds.

"Go easy, you may heal easy but hot is hot" a familiar voice came from the distance

"Joe, hey" Barry said, not looking up

"S.T.A.R labs called me, sorry Barry"

"it's my fault, I shouldn't have trusted Thawne"

"Still, you'd just got the upper hand and he took it from you, he really doesn't like you"

"No kidding"

A ringing came from Barry's pocket, he wanted to answer but didn't want to be rude to Joe

"You can get it Barry" Joe said, smiling. Barry answered it

"Damn, Barry, tell your foster dad to watch his kid more, this is the second time I've got him without a challenge"

"Do me a favour, Hunter, don't take him to make-out point, he's not into the kind of stuff you are"

"Noted, See you on Earth 2, Allen"

"Who was that?" Joe asked

"A pain in my ass, I'll talk to you later" Barry responded, taking off to inform S.T.A.R Labs of the situation.

Barry arrived at S.T.A.R labs trying to think of how he'd break the news to the crew, he decided he wanted to lightin the mood to make up for being so rude to them earlier.

"Hey guys, and Cisco"

"Hey!" Cisco and Cait shouted, Barry not realising he was targeting Cait as well made him smile.

"Allen, you're back" Harry said, his arms crossed

"No time for apologies Harry, Zoom got Wally again" Barry told them

"and we'll get to that soon" Harry said, giving Barry a cocky smile

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy?"

"Mean it" Harry said slowly so Barry would understand

"I formally apologise for being so unforgivably rude to you earlier, please forgive me" he said, obviously not meaning it but Harry let him off.

"That kids really got a thing for speedsters" Cisco said, trying to get back on the topic at hand until he realised his joke might have been a bit over the line, "Sorry" he mumbled and looked down and continued eating the apple he had in his hand

"So what do we do?" Harry asked

"We go to Earth 2, don't worry though, if Zoom tries to attack I'll just throw in a few 'your mom' jokes to catch him off guard" Barry said with a wink at Well's

"His Mom's dead Allen" Harry said, with a confident face

"right" Barry said with guilt

"Anyone, Dimension trip" Cisco said trying to lighten the mood"

"Lets go" Barry said looking at the group.

"Before you do, mind telling me whats going on?" Joe said, leaning against the wall.

"Joe, you might want to sit down" Barry told him, Joe understood that look and did as he was told. "Joe, Zoom has Wally again, because he knows he's just as powerful again, he's going after everything that I could have stopped him from getting before.

Joe took a moment of silence, sighing, he couldn't believe this was happening to him again

Joe pulled Barry by his shirt

"Catch this Bastard and bring my son back" Joe told him, not taking no for answer. Barry just nodded

Joe left in a fit of rage, kicking some things over on his way out and phoning Iris to tell her what happened.

Barry was worried, he was never this angry, NEVER

Cisco indicated for the group to follow him into the room they use for breaches. He put on his shades and began to focus eventually creating a small opening that became bigger as he focuses more. When the breach was fully open, Barry, Harry and Cait all went in, followed by Cisco after he saw they'd all got in safely.

After chapter notes: Ok, So I know Kara wasn't in this chapter much but the main focus will be on her next chapter. I wan't both Kara and Barry to have their own chapters before they collide again. Chapter 2 will be focused on Kara and Chapter 3 will let the two crossover again. Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm not sure if you guys would prefer shorter chapters or longer ones, so let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**EARTH 2**

"Welcome back, Barry" was the first thing the crew heard from directly behind them when they got out of the breach.

"No mask, Zolomon?" Barry asked, trying to seem calm

"I think we're past masks Barry, don't you?"

Barry pulled his mask back

"It's a bit stupid to stand behind me when we're equal speeds, Hunter, I could easily grab Wally and get out of here."

"You could, but you won't" Zoom said, pointing behind Barry. "You see, even before I knew about the tachyon device, I knew something was up with your speed, so I visited and followed you. You were gaining speed by the second so much so

I was struggling to keep up. Eventually, you opened a breach and I followed you"

"Where is this going" Barry said, fed up

"I saw a friend you met, infact, she's right over there, say hi"

Barry looked behind him only to see a beaten, unconcious Kara being held in a well built, tall half metal man, a "cyborg" if you will.

"He used to be a good guy, but since this world is at my will, the mechanics work for me, so they reprogrammed him for my uses, such as assaulting your friend, and I can see the anger in your eyes, Allen but if you so much as take a

step then both Wally and her die"

"How did you get her here" Barry asked, his eyes glowing with lightning

"Once she threw you back to your universe, she was an open target to yours truley, I may not be able to beat her in strength but I was fast enough to get her here so he could take care of her" Zoom said, proud of himself

"What's the point in keeping her, you already have Wally, just let her go, Hunter" Barry pleaded

"Oh no, you see, I need a backup plan, you will take an individual of your choice and be gone, that way, if you feel like trying something, I can kill the one in my custody. So, Mr Allen, who's it going to be?" Zoom asked, grinning at

how perfectly he'd laid his plan out

Barry scanned the room, only to see Kara slightly lift her eyes and wink at him

"Both" He whispered, looking straight at zoom before he charged.

The two battled with no mercy, there was a rage in Barry's eyes that Zoom hadn't seen before, he knew Barry would give him more a challenge than he had before. Barry had mounted Hunter punching him in the face at superspeed evntually

being kicked off. Zoom expected a challenge but Barry was proving to be better than he expected, and he wasn't going to play with him anymore. Zoom charged at Barry, punching him all around his body in a circular motion. Zoom stopped in

front of the bruised speedster and threw one final punch which to his suprise was blocked, Barry had Zoom's fist in a trap, squeezing it more by the second. Zoom punched Barry in the face with his face with his free hand. Barry let go

of Zoom's fist, but regarding his face, it didn't affect him, he just wiped his mouth. Zoom threw several punches, only to be rejected by Barry's arms which he'd been putting up in defense. After humilating Zoom enough, Barry looked up

at him, face bloody, but not bothering him, he charged Zoom into a wall, throwing punches at speeds he'd never reached before, screaming while he released all of his hidden anger on Zolomon, memories that he didn't even know he was

angry about.

"This is for taking my friends" the speedster yelled, laying his fists in Hunter, who was too sore to fight back

"This is for my back" Barry yelled, laying another punch

"And this is for everything you've ever put anyone through, myself, my family, my friends, a city, an entire Earth." Barry said in an exhuasted voice but yelling the last part

Barry turned and sprinted a few blocks away. Zoom thought he'd gotten away but was proven wrong when he saw the red blur coming directly at him. Barry threw everything he had into his once friend's chest. Zoom flew back into the wall

with so much force he created a dent in his shape at least a couple of centimeteres deep.

"Barry!" A voice yelled from the distance

Barry turned to look only to see a blue streak sprint out of the location, falling occasionaly. Barry went to chase after him but his arm was grabbed. He turned to see a familiar blonde and a beaten peice of metal behind her. He'd

thought he'd but happy to see her, but felt nothing but pure anger to towards her.

"What the hell Kara, I had him!" he yelled at her.

"You were going to kill him" She argued

"Would that have been so bad, you don't have any idea what he's done, who he is, all you see him as is a mild villian looking for trouble but he's far more, maybe not as powerful as some of your enemies but far more evil. Do you have

any idea what you did by letting him go, he's probably killed 5 people by now"

"And thats terrible, but you becoming what he's always wanted you to be is far worse, even if you kill him, you still lose"

Barry turned away from her, only to see his entire crew staring at him in shock, including Harry, who'd seen quite a few bad things.

"C-c-could you pick up the man in metal, we may need to work on his circiting to find out what his intentions are when he's not being controlled." He asked Kara, but his eyes not leaving Barry.

"I'll open the breach" Cisco told them, still in shock of what he'd just witnessed.

Cisco put on his glasses and began to open a breach, it causing him more trouble because of the different frequency. Eventually, he managed to get it open. Barry indicated Wally to come with them. Wally walked forward only to activate a

trip wire which sent a dark mess of particles flying towards him, knocking him back into the wall, unconcious. Barry quickly grabbed him and ran into the breach.

"He needs help, NOW!" he notified the crew before speeding them into the med bay. "Cait, can you work with him?" Barry asked her, worried

"I'll try, but you have to leave" Cait informed him and got to work

Barry walked out of the room and phoned Joe, informing him of what had happened over on Earth 2, Barry tried to tell him to go home but Joe was at star labs in less than 20 minutes. It didn't matter though, Cait wouldn't let him him in.

"Barry" Kara whispered from the corner, now dressed in star labs merchandise because she'd left her suit back on her Earth and wearing clothes that Zoom provided didn't seem great.

"I'm not in the mood for a pep talk, Kara" he told her, trying to walk off but being grabbed back.

"Good, because you're not getting one, after what I saw today, I questioned everything I knew about you, you can do whatever the hell you want Barry, if you need to kill him, kill him, but it's a bad idea. I just want to go home"

"That might take a while, Barry's tachyon device was damaged in the fight, we need some time to repair it" Harry informed them, Kara giving Barry an empty look before walking off.

"Well that was-" Barry said, cut off

"Shut up, you put us all in danger, me, Cisco, Cait and most of all Wally"

"Are you blaming me for what happened to him?"

"Yes, you had the time to investigate the traps, you're smart enough to do so but you were so enraged that you let him get hurt."

"I'd be very careful with my next words if I were you, Wells"

"Or what, you'll kill me? All you did was piss off Zoom, he's going to come back with more of a motive to kill you, me, and my daughter and if that happens then Zoom will be the least of your problems." Harry told him before walking

off.

Barry saw Cisco staring at him from the corner like he'd just seen a ghost.

"I assume you're mad too?" Barry asked

"I saw someone, Barry, a speedster, faster than you, circling some sort of distorted, black flash"

"When?" Barry asked, interested

"Going through the breach, it was like a vision"

"If that happens, we'll figure it out, we always do." Barry told him, calming him "I have to go talk to Kara, she clearly doesn't want to be stuck here and she might be helpful in building the tachyon device."

After chapter notes:To sum up, Barry lost his temper, Wally got hit with something, Kara's & wells are pissed at Barry and Cisco is afraid of another threat. I'm going to focus on the rougues next chapter to steer away from the Zoom

factor for a bit. Chapter 3 wil focus mainly on Kara and Barry as partners and him trying to win her trust back. Anyway, I thought I should let you all know that I'll be uploading once every other day (roughly, maybe more on weekends or

maybe less during busy weeks). I've been reading some of the reviews and I thank you for the support. I aim to make this story 15+ chapters but that could change to more or less depending on how fast the story moves. -AcceptYourFate


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Barry asked, approaching Kara

"I'm not apoligising" Kara said, not particularly in the mood to talk to him

"That's not why I'm here, your speed combined with mine could help fix the tachyon device and get you home, if you're interessted talk to Wells"

"Seriously Barry? You have absolutely no remorse for what you did?"

"I did what I had to do, I'm not proud of it but I stand by it"

"BARRY!" Cisco yelled from the other room

"what's up?" Barry asked

"We have two metas in downtown central city"

"Who? Never mind, on it" Barry said, getting ready to run

"Ditto" Kara said, taking him by suprise

"Oh no" Barry said, refusing her help

"Cisco said two metas, not one, therefore we need two heros, not one"

"Cisco, back me up here" Barry pleaded to his friend for backup

"She's got a point, sorry Barry" Cisco said

"You want to argue some more or should we go" Kara said, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine, you can go" Barry said, not his first choice but she wasn't letting it go.

"It was never your choice, Flash"

Barry took off, Kara behind him with a mask Cisco had got for haloween. Barry put his hand to his ear.

"Cisco, nobody's her-" Barry tried to say "here" but was busy dodging a silver boomerang

"Cisco, I thought you said two META's, Boomerang's not a meta." Barry reminded Cisco

"He's giving off meta readings" Cisco told him, confused

"Uh...Barry, why are his eyes glowing?" Kara asked, knowing it wasn't the same red glow as her heat vision

"I would be responsible for that" A silhouette appeared

"Nice to see you again Roy" Barry said, obviously sarcastic

"I go by rainbow raider now, your friends nickname kind of stuck, anyways my friend here is equipted with boomerangs sharper than a katana"

"Unlucky for you I'm impenetrable, your friend's boomerang won't have much of an aff-" Kara said in confidence before being sliced in the leg. "I'm bleeding"

"Yea, we actually have someone like you here but he's not public, his name's Kon-El or Conner Kent, I met him a few weeks back, found out the blue stuff on the edge of the boomerang takes away his powers, he refers to it as "blue kryptonite" or something" Rainbow raider mentioned quite happy it worked on Kara.

Kara tried to use her heat vision on rainbow raider but it wasn't working nor any of her other powers, he was right.

"Now" Raider said, looking at his friend

A boomerang came flying towards Kara faster than a speeding bullet

"KARA" Barry yelled, sprinting infront of the boomerang hoping to catch it but realising it was too sharp "AH" he yelled in pain as it hit him in the thigh

"Wow, easier than I expected, anyway, Captain here was only a diversion, now that you two are injured, I can release my actual weapon" Raider said with a smirk

"What the hell are you talking about?" Barry asked

"Just watch"

Barry watched and saw a black, hairy, 8ft tall beast emerge from the shadows.

"Barry, you know Grodd" Raider said, quite pleased with himself. "Take the girl out first"

Grodd charged at Kara, throwing a fist as Barry pushed her out of the way.

"Or not" Raider said as he saw Barry took the punch. "Take him out first then"

Barry pulled the boomerang out of leg and stood up straight despite his pain. He charge at Grodd but wasn't fast enough, Grodd swatted him like a flie. The ape picked him up by the neck and pummled him in the gut before throwing him across central city. Grodd indicated Captain Boomerang to give him a weapon. He picked a bruised Flash and cut him down his chest with a boomerang.

"Grodd doesn't like ape world" Grodd said before sticking the boomerang into Barry's gut.

Barry gasped for air but there was no, no oxygen, no way of him to keep himself alive.

"Cait, we're loosing Barry" Cisco yelled into the med bay

"There's another problem" Cait told him

"What?!" Cisco asked wanting information but also wanted her advice on helping Barry

"Wally's gone" Cait told him

"What?" Cisco looked at her, confused.

"HEY!" An unfamiliar voice yelled

Grodd turned around to see someone familiar, but darker and with a different voice.

"Two of you?" Grodd asked confused

"I'm my own person asshole"

"And what is your name?" Raider asked

"I don't think that's any of your buisness, let's just stick to... Kid Flash" The speedster told him

"Whatever, finish the beaten one Grodd" Raider instructed

"NO! you want me, I sent you to the ape world" Kid flash told him, an obvious lie but the only way to save The Flash.

Grodd chased after him until they were in a secure location with no innocent people

"Think Wally, think, what would The Flash do?" he asked himself "...Yea" he told himself in approval

Wally sprinted a few blocks away like he'd seen the flash do on TV. He waited a second before immediatly sprinting with everything he had back to Grodd. Wally picked up an audio in his ear from the Flash suit he borrowed.

"SONIC BOOM" he heared a man yell but it didn't distract him. He charged at Grodd and hit him full force and hit him as accuratly as he could. Kid Flash felt dizzy for a bit until getting up.

"HE'S OUT, THE APE'S OUT, CAIT" He heared the same voice from earlier yell.

Kid Flash looked down at his hand, it was definatly broken.

"It'll heal soon enough, kid" He heared an all too familiar voice from behind him.

"Flash!" he yelled in excitment

"I could have swore I took my mask off infront of you" Barry told him

"Everything before the boom is a bit blurry, sorry" Kid Flash told him

"Probably better that way for now, you did well, kid" Barry told him

"Thanks" The new speedster thanked him, get a 'well done' from the flash was a big deal to him

"Uh, Barry, we're about a mile away, you can put me down" Barry looked down realising he was carrying Kara due to the kryptonites affect

"Sorry". Barry said. "We should get back to S.T.A.R Labs."

Barry, Kara and Wally arrived at S.T.A.R Labs.

"Cisco, don't tell Joe about Wally right now, it's not a good time" Barry whispered to Cisco

"Wally could come in here, I need to run a few tests" Cait told him

"Okay so I figured it out, the blast that happened to him on Earth two, was a particle accelerator, turns out Zoom built his lair over one and used the trip wire to activate a mini blast, the particles affected Wally in the same way they affected you" Cisco told him thinking that was pretty cool

"Is that even possible?" Barry asked

"Unlikely, but yes, it's possible" Cisco told him

"Barry, can I talk to you" Kara asked him

Barry followed Kara into a private room,

"Thank you, I'm sorry" Kara told him

"Those things are two very different sayings, Kara"

"Thank you for taking a boomerang for me, and I'm sorry I was so quick to judge, you were right, I don't know Zoom like you do but I still think it's a bad idea to kill him"

"Yea, I've come to terms with that" Barry told her. "Well, I should go"

"Barry" she called him back

"Yea?"

"Why did you take that boomerang? it hurt you just as much as it would have hurt me" she asked him

"I think the better question is what are you hoping for me to answer with?" He smiled at her and turned to walk off

"Screw it" she mumbled to herself

"Huh" Barry said, before being cut off

He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, I mean, of all people, Kara was the last person he'd expect to pull something like this.

"You-You kissed me" He wasn't sure if he was asking or telling her

"Yeah, I guess I did" she told him

The door opened

"Are you two done, I wanna brainstorm ideas for Wallys costume, he said he wanted to help us" Cisco told them.

They looked at eachother and then followed him out.

 **I know that these chapters are quite short but I'd rather be able to get them out quickly. It's better to have 40 short chapters than 20 long ones, because at least then you get the content out ;). _-AcceptYourFate_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, so I was thinking something like barry's suit only greyer and strips of red around your-" Cisco discussed costume ideas but was cut off by Cait

"Wally, when you were running towards down town central city to help The Flash you were running just less than 400mph which is only slightly slower than Barry was at that stage" Cait told him

"Yea, so?" Wally asked.

"When you were running towards Grodd to deliver a final punch, you were running just less than mach 2 which is-"

"Just less than my current speed" Barry cut her off.

"What does that mean?" Wally asked

"It means that under dire situations your speed increases by almost 4 times as much, your body seems to produce more adrenaline in these situations than The Flash's does" Cait notified him, still looking at the results in amazement

"In other words, Zoom is going to get a lot more fire power than he signed up for" Cisco told him .

"That is if you're in the right mindset to fight him" Barry told him, not wanting to blow the mission over Wally's personal issues

"I may want to hurt him more than I should, but if we need to contain him, then that'll satisfy me" Wally said with a determined look. "Cisco, I liked that costume idea, any way I could see a drawing or photo?" Wally said, turning to

Cisco.

"Follow me" Cisco told him, walking into his work room where he'd been sketching Wally's costume.

"Barry, he's a good kid and I know you want to protect him but if he's going to work here, he needs to know you, not The Flash" Cait told him before walking back into the medbay to examine Wally's results again.

"Well, I should probably go talk to Harry about that tachyon device" Kara said, before turning

"Oh no, you're telling me what that was about first" Barry told her, grabbing her arm

"I don't know, maybe it was the room, it has a romantic affect" Kara told him, looking for any excuse

"Uh huh, a room inside a science facility is sooo romantic" He said, smiling at her failing at an excuse

"Well I don't know Barry, just drop it." She told him, not really knowing herself what that kiss was about

"I'll drop it, but I'm not too sure you actually want me to. I have to get to work, central city police station, should you need me" He said, speeding off

"Hey Joe" Barry said, puting his coffee on his desk

"Barry, you're back, hey" Joe told him, not still staring at his blank desk with his hand on his forehead.

"He's safe Joe, Cait just needed to run a few tests, nothing serious" Barry told him, noticing he was obviously upset about Wally

"Where is he?" Joe asked, with a sigh of relief

"By now, probably home, you can take the day off if you want" Barry told him, hanging his coat on the chair

"You don't mind, my partner would have to cover and you don't know him that well"

"I'll be fine, Joe, go home".

"Thanks, Barry" Joe told him before grabbing his coat and leaving the station

" , nice to meet you, Im Detective Black" The detective whom Barry assumed to be Joe's partner told him

He wasn't your typical detective, he had long, messy black hair, kind of like Ronny's when they'd just found him, he had at least 3 bruises on his face and his uniform was slightly dirty but the weirdest thing about him was he didn't look up, not even when he spoke, making it impossible to see his eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Barry told him, shaking his hand

"Anyway, we're pretty quiet, no cases, you can go home to your mom or something" The detective told him, Barry knew it was a mistake but it felt as if the man knew Barry's background and was trying to anger him personally.

"Actually, my mom's dead, homicide" Barry told him with a sad tone

"I didn't ask for a backstory" The detective told him, now opening case files and not looking up as always

"Excuse me?" Barry told him, his voice now turning angry

"We're cops, we I am, you're CSI, we all have sob stories, might as well get over it" The detective, told him, his lips forming into a sinister smile

"Be very careful of what you say next" Barry approached him, the entire precinct staring at them in silence, including the captain.

"Don't threaten me, Allen, You weren't a threat to your mothers killer and you aren't a threat to me"

Barry threw a punch only to have the detective move his head out of the way and turn Barry around, bending him over the desk and getting him in an armbar for a while before throwing him across the room and laying several punches into his face. Barry knew all he had to do was hit him at super speed and the fight would be over but it was too risky. Barry kicked Black off of him and lay a few punches of his own but they weren't affecting him at all. Barry threw a right hook and the detective ducked and spun around the back to get Barry in a headlock, in a position where he could easily snap his neck. Black heared a string being pulled back

"Drop him" A deep voice, obviously masked came from behind him

"Star city vigilante" Black said, dropping Barry and turning. "This is a police station, you might want to drop the bow"

"Quite a bit of hypocrisy when you were in a position to snap his neck"

"He threw first, Self defense" Black argued, as stubborn as Oliver was, Black had a point

"Ugh" Oliver grunted, Black gave him a smirk and walked off, Oliver lowered his bow and helped Barry up

"You okay, Kid?" Oliver said, acting as though he didn't know Barry

"Yeah, thanks" Barry said, brushing the dirt of the ground off his legs

Oliver aimed his bow up and shot a grappling hook arrow, smashing through the precinct glass roof.

"I paided for that!" the captain yelled. "Damn vigilantes, you okay Allen?"

"Yea" Barry told the captain

"Black, my office" The captain yelled while walking back to his office.

Barry went to the bathroom and changed into Flash clothing before sprinting to S.T.A.R Labs only to find Oliver show up 10 minutes later with a serious look on his face.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked

"Joe's new partner apparently" Barry told him, only to see Joe at the corner of the room

"Captain phoned me, Black has no records of ever being a detective, infact, he has no records at all" Joe told him, feeling sorry to let Barry stay there with him

"He was a good fighter, but a stupid stratagist, any decent fighter would know never to cause a scene like that, especially at a police precinct, it would be all over the news" Oliver told him, arms crossed

"What's that mean?" Barry asked

"It means that if he was willing to cause a scene like that then he's obviously powerful enough to take the heat, I think that you weren't the only one holding back in that fight, Barry" Oliver told him.

"You think he has powers?" Barry asked

"Yes, and if I'm right his already existing fighting skill will prove to be a problem, I want to train you" Oliver told him, which Barry found funny, but Oliver wasn't amused. "This isn't an offer, we start tomorrow, your team's already

agreed" Oliver said, following Joe to try to find evidence on Black.

Barry walked up to the second floor of S.T.A.R Labs only to find Kara

"Can we talk?" She asked

"Yea" He answered

They walked into the closest room.

"What happened?" She asked.

"A fight at the precinct, I couldn't use my speed because of the audience, so I got my ass kicked, The guy was a good fighter, but seems more like Oliver's type of enemy than mine"

"The Green Arrow?" She asked, indicating him to sit down so she could wipe the blood off his face.

"Yea"

"I think he's right, he might not seem all powerful but you have to expect the unexpected"

"I guess, so how's the tachyon device going?" Barry asked, concerned that Kara's world would begin to notice she was gone

"Actually, it was pretty badly damaged, could be a while before it gets fixed" She told him

"I'm sorry, what are you going to do in the mean time?" He asked

"Well, actually the movies you guys have here are quite a bit different to ones I have, so I was wondering if you'd maybe show me one?" She asked, terrified of his answer

"Are you asking me to show you some movies, or are you asking me out?" Barry asked, trying to get a straight answer

"I guess that all depends on how you interpret the question" She told him with a smile before throwing her last wet napkin she'd been wiping Barry's bloody face with in the trash and walking out of the room.

"I honestly don't know why you want to stay here, your families back home and the tachyon device is ready" Harry said as he walked up beside her

"I have my reasons, a few things I have figure out before I go back, thanks for keeping this a secret by the way" She told him

"Yeah, no problem" he said before walking off.

After chapter notes: Okay, I know this chapter might have been a bit confusing with "Black" but I promise he's not just a dick detective that beat the crap out of Barry, I have more uses for him, anyway, Oliver will be in the next couple of chapters for training purposes, thanks for reading :) . -AcceptYourFate


	5. Chapter 5

"What's with the bracelet, Oliver?" Barry asked as Cisco put a blue, glowing bracelet on Barry's wrist.

"It's a shock bracelet, if you try to run faster than a normal human during our sparring sessions then it will shock you to the point of a mini seizure." Oliver pointed out

"Isn't that dangerous?" Cait asked

"Depends on if he's stupid enough to run at super sonic speeds" Oliver said, entering the training room Cisco had set up since it was already empty.

"Ready your fists, Allen" Oliver said, in battle position. "Swing"

Barry swung his fists only to have oliver catch it with his left hand and hit Barry with his right.

"Hey!" Barry yelled.

"Inside this room I am not your friend, I am your enemy, don't expect mercy" Oliver said, his eyes not leaving Barry's.

"Fine!" Barry yelled, throwing punches fast, not at super speed but fast. Regardless, none of his punches connected.

Oliver threw several punches all connecting with Barry until Barry eventually moved his head and threw a punch connecting with Oliver.

"We're done, I'll see you tomorrow, same time" Oliver said, leaving the room

"That's it?" Barry asked

"Yes, the lesson was to be able to fight back when you're in pain" Oliver pointed out his plan

"You didn't hurt me that much" Barry said, chuckling

"Uh huh" Oliver said walking away with a smile. "Now" Oliver shouted

The bracelet detatched from Barry and for a second he was relieved but before he knew it he was being hit all around his body like a punching bag. Pain hitting him in his abdomen, face, arms,

legs, the most common punching targets. After a few seconds Barry noticed a pattern: Arms,legs,abs,head. Barry waited for a head shots and then reached his arm up at the side to blovk the

incoming hit, and he succeded, punching his target directly in the nose. Wally stumbled back.

"Okay, now you're done" Oliver said

"What was that!" Barry shouted

"The pain I could inflect was minor compared to Wally's, being able to recognise the pattern in hits is an important skill." Oliver said, walking away

"Hey, nice work on that block" Wally said, catching up to Barry

"Wally, I need to talk to you, in private" Barry told him

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, worried

"Ha...No, Wally, you're not in trouble" Barry said, indicating Wally to follow him into an empty room

"What's up?" Wally asked once they were inside

"It's better I show you" Barry told him, pulling back his hood

"You're...You?" Wally asked

"Yes"

"Why, we've been working together for two weeks now, why I am I only hearing that my adopted brother is The Flash?!"

"I know you're angry, but we can sort that out later, Zoom's going to come back, and I thought you should know when that happens"

"Okay" Wally said, with a sort of undestanding of Barry's situation.

"You run, you're going to need to build up speed" Barry said, running out before Wally could reply.

Later...

"You know you really shouldn't have done your hair up" Barry said, noticing Kara waiting in the main room of S.T.A.R labs

"Why's that?" Kara asked, already half knowing his answer

"I can't afford a limo" He replied with a smile and the next thing she knew Kara was being ran through central city at several thousand miles until she found herself at Barry's doorstep

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" She said, brushing down her hair with her hands. "And by the way, I totally could have got here faster than you" she said with a cocky smirk

"I'm sure you could have" he said, laughing

Kara held the door open for him

"Ladies first"

"You always did have manly arms" he said, laughing at his own joke

"You may be fast Barry but I will still throw you through your home window"

"Threatning to throw me as a response to "manly arms" doesn't really work that well"

"Oh" she said, realising her mistake.

The two sat down on the coach and Barry went through a few movies asking her if they existed on her Earth. He found one eventually and they sat down.

"This is a nice house" she told Barry and as she did it hit him

"Kara?" he asked

"Yes?" she replied

"You've been here for two weeks, where have you been staying?" he asked, that was one question she'd been hoping to avoid

"I've been...staying at a friends" she replied, Barry sat up and looked straight at her

"Kara..."

"I found a few blankets in the basement of S.T.A.R Labs and took them into an empty room"

"You've been living at the Lab?" he asked

"It's not as bad as it sounds, really"

A red streak vanished from the room and was back with in seconds, holding out his hand for Kara to take. Within seconds they were on the second floor of S.T.A.R Labs in the room Kara had been

sleeping in. It was decorated, well lit and there was actual furniture

"I knew you were fast but..." she said, giggling until noticing something. "Two beds?"

"Well you don't seem like a person who likes to be alone and I thought I'd be better company than Cisco" He said

"Well that's...probably true" she laughed. "You don't have to stay here Barry".

"Well, If you want to see your family again I won't have to..." he said, with a hidden meaning she recognised

"Wh-what do you mean" she said, giving a nervous laugh at the start of her sentence

"When I got here to decorate, I ran into Wells experiment room and found a fully functional tachyon device sitting on his desk"

"Barry..."

"I'm not judging, but why?"

Kara took a gulp

"You" she told him

"And your family?"

"I don't know yet"

"You can't just leave them, Kara"

"I know but I just...Barry I'm confused, I get here after being abducted and my primary mission was to get home but now I just can't bring myself to. What do I do?"

"You think, it's your life, and you only get one shot, so they about how you're going to spend it, whether you stay or go, your welcome in both universes"

*Ring*

"Sorry, thats my phone" Barry told her

"You didn't seriously think i'd let it go Allen?" The voice said

"Hunter?"

"Meet me on top of S.T.A.R Labs, you'll want to see this in person" He said, an evil in his voice

"You okay?" Kara asked

"Stay here, this is my fight" Barry told her

Barry was on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs in less than 10 seconds.

"Dad?" Barry asked

"Told you you'd want to see it in person, 3 laps around central city, if you beat me, your father lives."

Barry was about to argue but Zoom was gone and he was right on his trail but not quite getting close enough. After 10 minutes Zoom arrived at Mercury and put his mask on. Barry behind him

"Two slow Flash" he said in a demon voice. Zoom vibrated his hand throw Henry Allen and killed him immediatly.

Barry didn't have time to grieve, he already had Zoom by the chest, beating him with everything he had. Hunter pushed him away and threw several punches but to his suprise all of them were blocked as if he'd been training. Barry hit back with more force than ever but Zoom was also skilled, moving out of the way, too fast.

"How, we're equal speeds?" Barry yelled

"Not exactly, my tachyon device works again" Zoom said, before charging at Barry and beating him with everything he had left in his body until Barry was beaten, bloody and begging for death.

"This is how it was always going to end Barry, I kill the Flash" Zoom said, vibrating his hand

"No, The Flash kills you" Zoom heard the familiar voice of his former prisnor behind him and turned to see Wally with a tachyon device on charging at him. Zoom was punched full force with out any time to react, Wally was too fast. Zoom flew back into Barry's vibrating hand.

"Well, Flash, I thought you weren't a killer" Zoom said, blood dripping from his mouth

"This isn't murder, this is justice" Barry said before pulling his hand out and watching Zoom fall.

"Thank you, Wally"

"I'm sorry, Barry, If I was here sooner, your dad, I..."

"It's not your fault, we should get back, I have a funeral to plan... you did well, Wally, better than I ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry'd went home for the night, He knew that he'd left Kara sitting in that room but he didn't feel like going back there, after what had happened, he just wanted to be alone, but he knew he couldn't lay in his room all day, people would be asking questions. So he got up and ran to S.T.A.R Labs and got there about an hour earlier than everyone else showed up at and for the most part just worked on a few speed formula's that'd been troubling him for a few weeks.

"A text might have been nice" Kara said, standing behind him, only being a wake a few minutes

"Your number on this Earth is a single, middle aged cat woman with 3 kids" Barry informed her, still working on his formula

"That's really specific" Kara said, concerned Barry had been spying on the woman.

"You know where I come from it's rude to not look at someone while you're talking" She complained

"I'm not talking, I'm working" He informed her

"And how's that working out, any progress?" She asked, knowing the answer would be no

"Kara, do you need something or..." he asked, dragging on his sentence

"Apparently not" She said before storming off. Barry sighed for a moment before hearing the doors open

"Hey Kara" Wally said

"Hey" she said, not looking at him and continuing to walk away

"What's up with her?" he asked Barry

"She's mad, I wasn't exactly in the mood for conversation" Barry said, still looking at his formula which he knew he wasn't making any progress on

"I know you're probably not in a social mood, but it's probably better to talk to people than keep it inside, if you do, it won't just affect your personal life but this one aswell" Wally said before patting Barry on the back and walking away

"Hey" Barry said, leaning on Kara's room door

"I'm working, so do you need something or..." Kara said, mimicing him

"You're twirling an elastic band in your fingers" Barry noted

"What do you want, Barry?" She asked, looking up

"Look, I'm not in a good place right now, I'm sorry if I acted hostile towards you, it's not personal"

"Is that an apoligy or an excuse? You know what? I don't care, just go to work Barry"

Barry turned to walk out and turned back to Kara meeting her eyes in sorrow, then he turned back around and sped to the police precicnt

"Allen, I assume Joe told you about the not so detective" Captain told him

"Yea" Barry said

"That was my fault, I should have done more research on Black before I hired him" The captain told him, obviously feeling guilty

"It's okay, any cases?" Barry asked

"Actually there's quite an odd one, a man found dead by the docks, but there was no sign of struggle, almost as though he knew death was coming for him" Captain told him

"Possible suicide?" Barry asked

"No, the cameras picked up another man infront of the victim and then they went black, no explaination"

"I'll have a look". Barry told him before getting outside and speeding down to the docks and pushing throw the line of cops in the way.

Barry got to the mans body. The captain was right, there was no sign of struggle, no marks, wounds or missing body parts. Barry'd seen dead bodies before but there was something about this one that made a sort of darkness rush over him, an even stronger darkness than when he fought Zoom. Something was off but he couldn't quite put the pieces together. - At S.T.A.R Labs - "Kara, hey" Wally said as Kara walked across the room

"Hey, sorry I couldn't stop earlier, I wasn't in too good a mood" Kara told him

"Yeah, about that, If Barry hasn't told you then it's really not my place but he's in a bad place, he had to do something he wished he wouldn't have to and the thing he lost causes him to do that, just dont hate him for the way acted"

"I just thought he might have trusted me a bit more by now..."

"It's not about trust, Kara, It's about him grieving..." Wally said, regreting it

"Wally...Grieving what?" Kara asked, knowing she could break him

"Did I say grieving, I meant...um...nope, I got nothing" Wally said, admitting defeat.

"Spill it West" Kara ordered

"When Barry got that phone call, it was Zoom, he told Barry to meet him on the roof and held his father by the throat and told him that if Barry was able to go faster than him within 3 laps of the city, he'd let Henry live."

And Barry beat him?" Kara asked, always believing Barry was the fastest man alive

"No...And because of that Barry had to take vengence into his own hands" Wally told her, his head bowed

All of it came rushing at Kara at once,his mother had died when he was young and his father was all he had left, and loosing him would be like loosing a father and loosing his mother all over again.

"Zoom...He's...Dead?" Kara asked for confirmation

"Yeah" Wally told her, ashamed of telling her something that wasn't his to tell

"I have to find him" She said, sprinting off

"Kara, that's probably not a good id-and she's gone, great, I'm so dead" Wally told himself

"No blood or scars, put it down as supernatural, until we know more" Barry told the cop who took down the notes and walked away.

Barry heard a whoosh behind him.

"That him?" He heard Kara ask realising that she'd broken Wally.

"No, I buried him out in a field near his cabin, he always wanted freedom so that seemed fitting" He told her

"Can I do anything to help?" she offered

"There was only one thing that needed to be done, and I took care of that"

"I'm sorry, Barry, If I didn't stop you on Earth two then your dad...he might still be-"

"Don't" Barry cut her off. "I needed that restraint, Being a killer was the last thing my dad wanted for me, and I did it, I killed Zoom. You were right, If I killed him, I was just as bad as him, and now I am and I can't go back... well I can but..."

"You aren't Zoom, Barry, far from him. You did what you needed to do"

"He was the last person I had, the last connection to any real family"

"Then make a new one" she said, helping him up. The two just stared at eachother for a minute. Barry was reminded of a moment like this he'd had with her before. He remembered every detail of that moment.

"Screw it" he mumbled, smiling

"Huh?" she asked, playing along. The two were deep in kiss not wanting to to let go of eachother until Barry saw a glimpse of a figure standing a couple of meters away from them.

"Took you long enough to recognise my presence, Flash" it mumbled.

Whatever that thing was, it wasn't human, it was dressed a black suit resembling Barry's with a white patch and a red lightning bolt across it. His face was stretched out, like someone had run over it with a car several times and then beaten it brutaly. But the worst thing was its eyes, they were pitch black, darker than black, they made black holes look like a source of light

"What are you?" Barry asked, trembling

"I'll tell you, if you can catch me" the thing said with a sinister smile before running off

"Wait here" he told Kara

"Not a chance" she replied and the took off, gaining on the creature in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry and Kara ran towards the thing at a constant speed to save energy.

"I'm taking a detour to cut him off at the side, keep flying straight" Barry told her

Barry swerved to the left going up an alley to cut of the thing in. Barry got to the end of the tunnel and enverything went into slow motion, the creature turned to Barry and almost stood still. Barry leaped and threw a punch but it grabbed him mid-air and threw him across the street. Barry knew by this point he was already too late to start chasing again but Kara was still flying after the thing before it looked back at her and suddenly increased its speed by a lot, speeding ahead of Kara out of sight before she could even blink. Barry sped up beside her

"Is it a possibility that's a zombie Zoom?" Kara asked, catching her breathe

"No, even Zoom wasn't that fast" Barry said, worried about his new threat. "We should get back to the lab, We're going to need Wally"

Barry sprinted to S.T.A.R Labs, Kara behind him. Barry sprinted stoped himself in the main room, sliding a bit on the floor. Cisco hadn't seen Barry's face the way it was right now since he found out Thawne killed his mom.

"You guys okay?" Cisco asked

"Yeah, your heart rates through the roof" Cait noted

"We're fine, for now...Wally, a word?" Barry asked

"Uh...Yeah, sure" Wally said

Barry and Kara indicated for Wally to follow them into the next room, Turning off the mic so Cait and Cisco wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What's up?" Wally asked

"When we got back from Earth 2, when you were unconcious, Cisco had a vibe about a speedster that wasn't me circling a black, demon looking thing"

"Yeah, he told me, so?" Wally asked, confused as to where this was going

"We saw that thing today, or atleast we think that was what Cisco was talking about" Kara told him

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out trying to catch him?" Wally asked

"Wally, Cait said something about your adrenaline being higher than mine, She told me that when you were running to help me fight Zoom, you were traveling past mach 3, which is faster than I've ever went." Barry told him

"So you want my help?" Wally asked

"We need more than your help, Wally, your the hero in this mission, if Cisco's vibe was right, it all comes down to you..." Kara told him

"Whatever you need, I'm there" Wally said calmly but secretly bursting to scream at his first chance at being the lead on a mission

Barry and Kara walked out of the room, Wally following them soon after. Cisco and Cait sat at the desk wondering what they were talking about but tried to ignore it. Kara walked up to her room and sat on her bed just as a red streak zoomed in her door.

"Hey" she said

"When you said 'we need more than your help' when we were talking to Wally, what did you mean by 'we'?" Barry said, ignoring her greeting

"I don't understand the question" She told him

"For there to be a 'we' you would have to remain on this Earth" Barry said, sitting on the bed opposite her.

"Yeah, I guess I would" She winked at the speedster. C'mon, I'm hungry"

"Okay?" Barry said, confused. "and..."

"And you're buying me luch" Kara told him, standing up

"Really?" he asked, cockily

"Really" she said and pulled him outside with her

"I thought you were in Central city with Barry" A blonde girl said in the corner of Oliver's eye

"Felicity, what are you doing in Gotham?" He asked

"I traced you here, it's dark, run down and full of crime, seems like your type of place" Felicity told him, looking around. "So, what are we doing here?"

"When I haven't been sparing with Barry, I've been following up on a few rumors about a vigalante here"

"What's his name" Felicity said, pulling out a packet of gum

"Bat-something...Dresses in black, got a lot of gadgets and apparently has a weird fetish for bats. The only problem is he's very secretive, make's the league of assasins look like the most advertised place on the planet."

"With someone so secretive, it would be hard to get info about him." Felicity questioned

"Yeah, well one of my cop friends here was interogatting an enemy of his, The Jester...No, The Joker, and he gave my friend information on the bat."

"Interesting, well if he's so secretive you'll probably need more to gain info on him" Felicity said, smiling at him

"Felicicty, this place makes Star City look like a charity organisation, things are bad here, it's dangerous"

"Don't you mean 'things are bat here'?" Felicity said, laughing at her own pun

"Felicity!"

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving, you need me, whether you care to admit or not."

"Fine, just don't get yourself killed" Oliver said before walking off

"Wait up, I'm in heels and I can't run easily!"

"You know someone was murdered in the bathroom here?" Barry said as if it was the coolest thing ever

"I don't get cops" Kara said, drinking her coffee but the laughing causing her to spill it.

Barry burst out in a fit of laughter

"It's not funny" she complained

"It's pretty funny" he said, trying to contain himself. "Wait here". Within about 30 seconds, Barry was back with a black sweater from S.T.A.R Labs. "Put that on, part of its texture is sponge so it'll absorb the liquid within a few minutes"

"Thanks" she said, still wiping herself off. "So, before darkboy the demon interupted, we were um..."

"Kissing?" Barry finished.

"Yeah...that" she said awkwardly

"We're in our 20's, not grade school, you don't have to be embarrased about a kiss" Barry said, laughing at her innocence

"That's not it, back on my planet, nothing was casual, every form of affection meant something" She told him

"Who said it was casual?" He asked her. she smiled back at him

"Barry we got two issues, bank robbery at 22nd and hostage situation on 3rd" Cisco yelled in Barry's ear through the earpeice. Barry knew Kara'd heard that due to her hearing ability

"I can't do both, if you're staying here, you might want to try out the superhero buisness" Barry said before running off and coming back with Kara's costume. "Ready?"

"Ready." she smiled at him.

Wally was at S.T.A.R Labs working on his speed using punching bags and so forth. He'd always wanted to be a hero but never realised how exhausting it really was. He had no idea how Barry did it, but regardless of his pain, he knew he had to keep training to defeat whatever it was Barry was talking about.

"So, you're my threat, be warned child, You won't stop me from taking Barry Allen" Wally heard from behind him only to find himself in darkness, all the lights were out but even in the darkness he could see something even darker. It was exactly as Barry had described, demonic was the only word Wally could come up with.

"I'm not afraid of you" He said, trying to think about Cisco's vibe and his true power

"That vision means nothing, all it has done is let me prepare more for you" The demon told him

"How did yo-"

"I am smarter than Zoom, Thawne too, infact, I once made Thawne beg for Mercy." The demon told Wally before charging Wally into a wall and hitting him several times, kicking him and going so far as to break his fingers, which Wally knew would heal but it still hurt. Wally thought this was his moment, he tried to get up and circle the thing but everytime he tried it only knock him down. Wally lay on the ground, beaten, bruised, bloody. The demon pulled back his mask to reveal a human version of him

"I use this form as a disguise for my true self, your friend knows me by this form" it told Wally. Wally inspected him, he had long black hair covering his eyes, kind of like Ronny's when they'd just found him, his suit was slightly torn and he had a sinister smile. "I have many forms, Wally West, The reaper as am refered to by children, _Black_ as my human form who happens to be a detective but most importantly, I go by _Death_ , the collecter of souls, the bringer of misery. I am here for Barry Allen, not you, so don't stand in my way, child." Death pulled his hood up and knocked Wally out with one final punch.

After chapter notes: Told you I had further uses for Black, also, I plan on developing a side story for Oliver in gotham throughout the rest of the story. I've been checking over the reviews, thank you all for the support, especially those who have have been consistantly reading since the day this came out, sorry I haven't been able to get back to you all but I've been puting out 2 of these per day lately and that takes up quite a bit of time. As always, thanks for reading. - ** _AcceptYourFate_**


	8. Chapter 8

"He's vitals are unstable!" Cait yelled at Cisco

"THEN STABLE THEM" Cisco yelled back, grabbing medical equiptment to bring to her

"It's not that simple, his body is responding as if it wants to die, af if he's had direct contact with The Grim Reaper himself"

"What can we do?" he asked

"I can stable him, but I'm sure it'll be enough" she told him now concerned for Wally's life

"Do whatever you can" He told her, dropping the equipment at her desk before sitting back at his own desk and holding his hands on his face and sighing before two gusts of wind flew past him.

"Where is he?!" Barry yelled

"Cait's doing everything she can, but..."

"If he dies, I will make Zoom's death look like a bucket of Joy compared to what I'll do to Wally's killer." Barry threatened. "Let me see him, I'm the only other speedster here, I can help!" he pleaded

"You're no help in your current state, take a run, Barry" Cisco told him

"AGH" Barry yelled before punching a hole in the wall and running off, Kara not bothering to follow him as she knew he'd be running too fast for her.

"What were you guys doing?" Cisco asked her, monitering his screen to look at Wally's current vitals

"Who, me and Barry, nothing, not that it's any of your buisness" Karry said defensivly

"Haha, okay then, whatever you say" Cisco laughed at her attempting to make up a lie but his laughing was soon stopped by a dead silence with Cisco staring blankely at his computer. Kara was confused until she saw Caitlin walk out of the med bay, sobbing. Kara turned around to see Barry standing at the entrance of the Lab

"I-I'm sorry Barry" Cait cried

"Who did this?" Barry asked, his tone angrier than when Zoom had killed his father

"I don't know" Cait told him, her head bowed.

"Find out" He told her, and stood there for a few seconds and turned to run out

"So, any leads or are you just going to wing it as usual?" Felicity asked

"Actually, there's a billionare that lives here, I was thinking I could persuade him to help us track down the bat" Oliver told her

"A name?" She asked

"Bruce Wayne" He told her. "He lives a few miles from here"

"And how do we get there?"

"I brought my bike" He said, pointing to his motorcycle

Oliver and Felicity got on his bike and drove towards Wayne manor until arriving at the door, Felicity still unsure about the idea but Oliver was confident as ever, he knocked on the door

"Mr Wayne?" Oliver asked

"Haha,no, I'm Alfred" The butler told them. "Mr Wayne! you have visitors"

A suprisingly well built man came down the stairs, for some reason he seemed intimidating, even to Oliver who wouldn't dare to show he felt weak. He had dark black hair, it was messy but on purpose and he had a stubble and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Bruce, and you are?" He asked politely, but Oliver had used the same tone of voice himself and he knew Bruce was asking for their names not out of manners but rather to be careful of whether he should trust them or not.

"Oliver Queen, and this is my...uh"

"friend, Felicity Smoke" She said, cutting off Oliver

"Smoke, as in 'Smoke Tech'?" Bruce asked

"Yes, and I assume you run Wayne enterprises?" she asked

"Yes, come in, make yourselves comfortable" Bruce said, opening his hand to this side

"Inviting strangers into your house?" Oliver asked

"Oliver..." Felicity hissed

"It's alright, Ms Smoke. I can take care of myself, Oliver, so trying anything would be a mistake" Bruce said, but it seemed like more of a warning to Oliver than it did a explaination

"So, we've been following a lead about a vigilante that lives here" Oliver told him

"With all due respect, Mr Queen, you don't appear to be a cop and 'The Batman' isn't really any of your concern" Bruce said, without an attitude but Oliver knew what he was implying

"You seem very defensive of the bat, Bruce, almost as if you were protecting him, and if the police knew you were hiding information about a criminal then you'd been in some pretty big trouble and get some unwanted attention" Oliver threatened him

Bruce stood up, Oliver was a strong 6'2 but bruce was at least a head taller than him and a far bigger build, but in no way fat, his chest was pure muscle.

"Are you threatening me, Mr Queen?" He asked

"That depends on the information you're willing to give" Oliver said with a cocky smile

"This is not Star City, Mr Queen, this is Gotham, and in Gotham we learn to protect ourselves from not just physical threats but mental ones also, I will not be blackmailed" Bruce said, moving closer towards Oliver

"Get out of my face, Wayne" Oliver hissed, he knew Bruce was bigger than him but Oliver figured that if a fight was to erupt then he would have an obvious advantage

"You know the way out" Bruce said before turning to walk away

"النار في الجبل الثلجي " Oliver said in Arabic, It meant 'Fire on the snowy mountain'

"You shouldn't have came looking for me, Mr Queen, You've put yourself in danger you don't understand" Bruce said, looking at him and remembering what had happened when he'd trained with Ra's, he had burned down the building. He figured that Ra's had survived the train crash and went on the train Oliver

"I took down Ra's al ghoul" Oliver said, pointing out his achievment. "You don't scare me"

"I should, only those with enough sense to fear walk away in one peice" Bruce said, his head bowed

"You can come with me the easy way or the hard way Bruce, your choice" Oliver said, threatening the bat

Before Oliver could make his way up to Bruce, the lights turned off and everyone was in darkness and the only thing Oliver could see was a dark black suit in the background, more advanced than his suit by years.

"The shadows are my allie, Oliver" Bruce hissed, in his Batman voice

Felicity heard several punches and yells and things smashing before the lights came back on. She found a beaten Oliver lying on the floor, a beating like that would have broken a normal human, but Oliver had been hit worse, he got up

"The darkness might be your friend, but we're in the light now" Oliver pointed out before rushing at Bruce only to get his ass handed to him in the light also.

"You're stronger than most, Mr Queen, but I've seen things, done things that make whatever trauma you've been through look like a picnic, don't come looking for me again." Bruce said. "Ms Smoke, what happened here, doesn't leave this room, if it does, your friend will suffer a lot more." Bruce said to her

Felicity helped Oliver up and pulled him out the front door before he started an impossible fight again.

"We're not done here" The bloody Oliver said as he stood up straight when they were outside

"Kara, can you keep a secret?" Cait asked. "It doesn't leave this room"

"Sure" Kara agreed.

"Before Wally died, he jumped up for a gasp of air, grabbed my shirt and whispered ' _Black_ '"

"What does that mean?" Kara asked

"I don't know, but It was his last words, it has to mean something, it was his last word" Cait said before noticing the scarlet speedster standing in the doorway.

"Barry..." Cait said, lost for words but he was already gone

Barry went to the police precinct, It was 1 in the morning and he knew nobody would be there, well exept one.

"Took you long enough to put it together" The not so much detective said from the corner, brushing a knife

"You, you were in the black, you killed Wally?" Barry asked in shock for not realising it sooner

"We've established that already, Barry" Black said

"Who are you, really?" Barry asked, desperate for answers

"The kids call me the grim reaper, but I prefer a more harsh word, short and simple, 'Death'" Black said

"What reason did you have to kill him, to kill Wally!" Barry demanded

"He wasn't my mission, but he was a threat, at least I thought he was, he was even weaker than you"

"If he wasn't your mission, then who was?"

"Oh Barry, you're a smart boy" Black said, revealing himself to his true form.

"You're not taking me" Barry said

"I've already proven I'm faster than you Barry, and Zoom, and even Thawne. But I don't need you just yet, you see, I'm the bringer of misery, I will make you suffer first"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Barry demanded an answer

"It's not what you have done, it's what you will do" Death told him before speeding off and Barry fell to his knee's, How would he tell Joe that Wally was dead because of him

*ring* *ring*

"Hello?" Barry answered

"Barry you need to get back her now, Wally's vitals are stabilizing" Kara yelled down the phone

"I'll be there soon" he said before hanging up.

"This is one weird for of torment, Reaper" Barry mumbled to himself

 **After chapter notes: Sorry I drifted away from the main story but I wanted to introduce Batman, I've wanted to include him in this since I started writing this, as for the actor, Batman is in the form of Ben Affleck, I think he's the only one to do the comic Batman justice. Bale was good but I think he made Bruce into a cocky, arrogant kind of person and that's just not who he is. Bruce is a big part of Batman and I think Ben play's Bruce perfectly, Plus, his look just kind of suits. Also, about this whole "Black flash" and "Death" thing, it's a story from the comics where death appears in the form of a flash to kill Barry, I'd always liked that story and wanted to bring it to here.** ** _-AcceptYourFate_**


	9. Chapter 9

"His breathing is getting better, his organs are functioning again, I think we're getting him back" Cait said cheerfully before feeling a hand around her neck and realising she was being chocked. Wally was in shock from coming back to life and it was reflex to defend himself.

"Sorry" Wally mumbled

"It's okay" Cait told him, smiling

"Barry! Where is he? that things looking for him!" Wally screamed in realisation

"He found me" Barry said, leaning on the wall.

"You're alive" Wally sighed in relief

"He doesn't want me dead, not yet, he wants torment" Barry pointed out

"Why?" Kara asked

"Because he's 'The bringer of misery'" Wally and Barry said at the same time. "We both need to get faster, now, something tells me that Wally's temporary death was only a taste of what he plans to do" Barry said

"Barry, if this guy really is The Grim Reaper then it's going to take more than speed to beat him" Cisco pointed out

"You're right, we're going to need strength and someone to get in his head" Barry said, looking back and forth between Kara and Cisco.

"You're going to need someone who know's what they're doing aswell" Barry heard from the corridor

"Oliver, what the hell happened to you?" Barry asked

"Gotham is a bit more harsh than Star City, but that's not important right now, what's important is you're fighting death and I'm pretty sure i've been closer to death than all of you" Oliver pointed out

"Actually, I stood within a few feet of him" Barry said

"Allen, West, you're our speed, our golden ticket to winning. Kara, I don't know what your intentions are on this Earth are, but for they're to be the strength of this team, if it comes down to a fist fight, I bet he'll have plenty of experience, therefore we need you, and Cisco, we got a lot of work to do for you" Oliver said, taking charge

"If you're training me, who's going to be monitering them with Cait?" Cisco asked

"Felicity" Oliver said as though it was obvious. "Okay, everyone get to work on what their mission is"

"I underestimated you, Green Arrow, you're a better leader than I gave you credit for, but your efforts are futile, and you won't succeed" The Black flash said in a demented voice from the corner of the room, his arms disfigured and his tilted at a 90 degree angle. "I have been here since the first death and I will be here until the last , you can't defeat me, I have power over all of you, Laurel Lance's death was no coincidence and Henry Allen's was not Zooms doing, it was mine. And I have more planned for each of you than continue to participate in this futile party of wannabe hero's. Cisco, your brother, Wally, your father, Cait, I will bring your husband back only to kill him once again, and Kara, your entire universe shall crumble before your eyes"

"You know, maybe if you'd just tell me what I did then you wouldn't have to kill me in the first place" Barry told Death

"Oh Barry, there's nothing you can do to prevent it, you see, the reason I take the form of a speedster is because I was sent by the speed force, you got too fast for them to control and that's dangerous and the only way to stop that from happening is to kill you before you become that powerful, it's nothing personal, just buisness."

"Tell me, Reaper, if you're death, what happens when I kill you?" Barry asked

"You're so naive, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME" Death pointed out

"And what about me?" Wally asked standing up

"I've already made an example of you, boy" Death said not taking his attention off Barry

"Anyways, I just wanted to explain my motives to help your friends grieve, goodbye Barry Allen" The demon said before vibrating his hand at speeds that made Thawne look like a snail compared to a cheeta. The first inch of his hand went into Barry's chest followed with a loud scream by Barry.

"You never answered my question." Wally said before charging at the Reaper and pulling him outside with him. "This is my city, my friends, my home, and you will not take that from me!" Wally screamed at Death

"I suppose I'll just finish you this time then" Death said, charging at Wally only to find himself flying across the floorand a pain in his chin. "You hit me, HOW? I AM TOO FAST FOR YOU!"

"I was always the wild card, right? The part of your mission that you couldn't predict, it was me? You should have killed me when you had chance because I wont show so much mercy" Wally said, focusing his eyes with them sparkling with lightning before charging at Death and hitting several times in stomach until he was on the ground. "Huh, I guess Cisco was right" Wally said before circling around death at speeds he'd reached before but he was interupted by a swift punch to the ribs.

"Your friends vision only showed you circling me, not you beating me, ENOUGH GAMES, I'M ENDING THIS!" Death screamed.

"Only if you can catch me" Wally said, literally staring Death in the eyes.

The took off around Central city, but Wally knew he'd have to do better than the city, so he ran to Star City, then Gotham, Then Metropolis and eventually, before he knew it, Death was chasing him around America, infact, the route was becoming familiar, he'd seen it just a few seconds ago, had he been circuling the continent? Wally saw a sort of tunnel of light open in front of him, at first he thought he'd went back in time but this was a different light than the one Barry'd told him about, it was bright orange and the more he ran into it, the more powerful he felt, like a shot of adrenaline but better, When Wally looked back, he could see that it was only weakening Death and before he knew it, Wally was tumbling into a giant room that almost resembled Olympus.

"WEST, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Death yelled at him and began to move his hand towards him but it was stopped by a brighter hand, like darkness vs light.

"Quite, Black" A booming voice said, Wally looked up at the being and it was a humanoid figure but no body parts, only light

"Wally West?" He asked, still holding Deaths arm

"Yes..." Wally answered

"This is the source of your powers, when you were hit on Hunter Zolomons Earth, we gave you these abilities, clearly we were right to do so." The being told him. "This is Black, I'm sure he's refered to himself as 'The Grim Reaper' or 'Death' but those are two different beings, The reaper is a collecter of souls and Death is the taker of lives, even the speedforce are not powerful enough to take them, if you'd ran into the real Reaper or Death then you'd be in real trouble. Black here is a corrupt founder of the speedforce, he's been taking out speedsters who would eventually overpower him."

"I don't understand...How did I get here?" Wally asked

"You ran, faster than Barry, far faster, it took courage to take on Black, you did well, but despite how powerful Black may be, he will not be your greatest challenge, you have more to come, so prepare. Now return to your friends, Run, Wally, Run" The being told him before opening a portal back to the mortal realm and Wally ran through and ran back to S.T.A.R Labs

"Wally, were did you go, you vanished from the map before hitting..." Cait said

"Hitting what?" Wally asked

"Mach 680" Cait told him.

"You nearly broke the light barrier" Barry told him. "I know what Cait said about adrenaline but that was..." Barry said, lost for words

"So what'd you see?" Cisco asked

"It's not important, But someone told me that Black wasn't my greatest enemy, there was more powerful beings, he also told me that 'Black' was a corrupt founder of the speedforce and if we were ever to fight the real Reaper or Death then we'd be in real trouble.

"I don't understand, what could possibly be more powerful than a member of the speedforce?" Barry asked

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually"

"Wally, one more thing the video cam installed on your suit picked up something, you were running fast but there was someone helping you" Cait said

"Who?" Wally asked

"You, you were speeding beside yourself, almost lifting present you, he wasn't in your outfit though, it was kind of yellow-ish"

"So that wasn't really me racing?" Wally asked

"Well, your legs were moving faster than Barry, Zoom or Thawnes ever have so estimating you still probably hit about mach 10ish, which is still pretty damn good but..."

"but what?" Wally asked

"The you racing beside you wasn't much older than present you, infact, he hadn't aged at all, which makes me think that during a future battle you might reach a speed so fast that you travel back in time to help yourself, so in a way, you did beat black in a race, just not yet, then again, that's just an assumption." Cait pointed out

"Kara, can I talk to you in private?" Barry whispered to her

"Sure" she said and they crept slowly out of the room to leave Wally to answer all of Cisco's questions. They got to Kara's room and Barry shut the door

"What's up?" She asked

"Had it not been for Wally, and Future Wally, I'd be dead right now, which made me think that even if I'm fast, I can still die, and I only get one chance at life" Barry said

"Okay...?" Kara asked, confused as to what he was getting at

Before Kara could proccess what was going on, he was kissing her and it went on for a few minutes"

"I only get one chance, I wanna spend that chance with you"

"I don't do casual, Allen"

"Who said anything about casual?" He said, smiling at her

"Not to interupt, but Kara, you have a visitor" Oliver interupted the two

"Oh, okay, thanks" she said, smiling at Barry and walking downstairs

"You know, I didn't really excpect any visito...Kal?"

"Allen's not the only fast one in the multiverse, I can break dimensional barries too." He said with a wink


	10. Chapter 10

"So you got my cousin kidnapped?" Kal asked

"Well.I...Um...the guy was umm...my enemy" Barry said not trying to make the situation worse

"It's been a month, I've had to take care of Non because you weren't around and we all thought you were dead" Kal said, speaking to his cousin

"I'm sorry Clark, I just had a few things here to do" Kara said

"So you're coming back then?" Kal asked sternly

"It's not that simple..." Kara said quietly

"Kara, you have a family, friends, people who care about you. You can't just leave that behind" He pointed out

"I have friends here too, people who I care about more than family, so no, I can't come back, not yet at least. I'm sorry" She said, looking down at the floor

"Then I'm sorry too" Kal said before picking up his cousin. "You're coming home Kara, You may not be happy now but you'll thank me later" he said before flying out of the room with her trying to build up speed to cross dimensions

"We should go" Wally said, getting into running position

"He's an amature, it'll take him awhile to figure out the frequency, let me finish my coffee first" Barry said, taking the last few sips of his coffee. "Okay, let's go"

Barry and Wally took off side by side, Wally ran straight while Barry took a detour to cut off Clark. Wally was right behind Clark but he wanted to stay behind so that Clark wouldn't see Barry's ambush coming. Barry leaped out of an Alley and striked the kryptonian in the face.

"Ah, what are you made of?" Barry asked, shaking his hand up and down

"Impressive, but you'll come to regret that" Clark said before charging at Barry in the air but Barry was too fast and moved out the way which opened an opportunity for Wally to strike, and he did. Clark was fed up at this point, he was bringing his cousin home at whatever cost so he used a beam of lasers and fired them at Barry. He tried to dodge but he was too interested on a figure that'd appeared on the roof of a building nearby and he was hit in the chest

"Barry!" Wally yelled before dodging Clarks second ray of heat and punching him in the throat only to have a punch returned but much more powerful and it sent Wally flying across the street

"Clark, Let them go!" Kara yelled but Clark was already hovering over Barry's body, his eyes glowing but he was interupted by a punch in the back, It hurt Clark and that suprised him because nobody but Zod had ever hurt him like that

"Listen to the girl" A deep, raspy voice said from behind Clark

"You're mortal, how did you do that?" Clark asked, turning to face the tall man, who was even taller than him and that was suprising since Clark was 6'3

"You aren't the first Kryptonian I've faced, Conner Kent was a challenge I'd faced long ago, the knuckles on my suit are made from the material of his home planet, they restrict him of his powers" The man said, his knuckles glowing blue

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Clark yelled before rushing the man into a wall but he was hit in the face several times on his way there, he stumbled back and was hit more, and more until he was on the ground. The man stood over Clark and raised his fist

"Bats? weird choice of emblem" Clark said before passing out

"Bat, let him go" Another deep voice said from behind, holding a bow and arrow and dressed in a green suit. Bruce stood back and glanced at Oliver before helping the injured speedster up.

"Ugh, thanks" Barry said

"Don't mention it, seriously, don't" Batman said, not liking being the centre of attention

"What do we do with him?" Oliver asked, lowering his bow and looking at Clark

"Take him back to S.T.A.R Labs, we need to contain him until he's calm" Kara said

"I say we kill him, he's a threat I'm not willing to deal with in the future" Oliver said

"No, If we eliminate all risks then we never get anything good out of it. The speedsters were a threat and obviously keeping them alive did us some good" Batman said, he was a man of violence but not murder

Barry picked up Clark and ran back to the lab.

"That makes the giant crocodile in my city look normal" Bruce said in shock of Barry's speed

"What now?" Kara asked

"Nevermind, we should go before we draw too much attention" Bruce said, pulling out a remote and a giant car pulled out of the alley

"Yeah, because that won't draw too much attention" Oliver said

"It's night, the car blends in to the darkness."

"This isn't Gotham, there's a lot of lights in Central City, Bruce"

"Well then I guess we just hope nobody see's it" Bruce said before opening the back to reveal three seats of which, Kara, Oliver and Wally got in

"Okay, so you're cousin's..." Barry said once he and Kara were standing beside eachother

"What? you're not scared are you?" Kara asked, laughing at Barry

"What? No...I mean, he's tough but...I'm not scared" Barry defended

"Uh huh, whatever you say"

"I mean it!"

"Okay so 'The Batman' supplied me with some of that blue stuff that disables him, so he's in a cell full of it" Cisco told them

"There's no 'The'" Bruce told him

"Huh?" Cisco asked

"You said 'The Batman', it's just 'Batman" Bruce corrected

"Okay...So, what's your real name anyway?" Cisco said but Bruce just stared at him, looking like he was willing to kill him

"Kara, a word?" Barry asked and Kara nodded her head and followed him upstairs into her room

"I know that he was out of line, he was just angry, overprotective" Kara said in explaination

"I think he's right" Barry said.

"Huh?"

"He's right, you left an entire universe behind for what?"

"For you" she said

"Exactly, Kara, I'm not worth a Universe"

"I think you are"

"Well I don't think you are" He said, shocking her. "You have a family over there, you can't abonden them" he said

"Fine, maybe I will go then" Kara said and stormed out, pushing Oliver out of the way

"So, how'd it go?" Oliver asked

"Pretty bad, but that was to be expected, it's better she go home, her world needs her more than I do" Barry explained

"I'm sorry Barry, by the way, Clark wanted to speak with you, and only you"

"I'll be right down"

Barry went downstairs and entered Clarks containment cell

"So, I assume you're dating my cousin then" Kal asked

"I was" Barry said

"Excuse me?" Kal asked, hating the idea of Barry hurting his cousin

"I agree with you, she needs to go home and the only thing keeping her here is me. You're strong but your world needs her too"

"Oh kid, you really are young aren't you?" Kal asked him

"I'm sorry?"

"Kid, I met Lois lane when I was just a teenager, and I started dating her in my twenties. I have sacrificed a lot for her, shops, buildings and even city's have been destroyed because I spent time with Lois but if I had the chance to go back in time and stop those things being destroyed and just ditch Lois, I wouldn't, not one bit of doubt. Don't break up with her because of me, or her universe. If you really love her, then you wont care what anyone else needs her for. That is if you do lover her?"

"Yea...Thanks Clark"

"No problem, and could you keep the Bat away from me, something tells me he doesn't like me"

"Sure" Barry said, laughing that the man of steel was afraid of a man dressed as a bat

Barry took off around the city

"Jitters is a weird choice" Barry said as he walked in on Kara drinking coffee

"Yeah well they don't have one on my universe so I'm enjoying it one last time" she huffed

"I talked to your cousin" he said, taking a seat

"Okay" she said, not caring for what he had to say

"He told me that if I truely loved something that I had to hold onto it and not sacrifice it for the better. It might be selfish, but it's good advice"

"And this thing you want to hold onto, you truely love it?" Kara asked, Barry hadn't really realised that he'd used the word 'love'

"Yeah, I do"

"Well then, you'd better stop it from leaving" Kara said, smiling and getting up to walk away only to be pulled back into a kiss. "I love you too" she smiled at him

"Let's get back to the lab" he said, sweeping her off her feet and running back to the lab only to find himself in darkness, he thought it might be the Bat but something felt wrong. A sort of distoreted laugh came from the darkness

"Oh batsy, I've missed you, come back to Gotham" A high pitched, insane voice said from the darkness.

"HIT THE LIGHTS!" Bruce screamed, and Barry did so only to see a voice recording which was now playing jack in box music. It came to a stop and everyone was thrown across the room by an explosion. Barry looked up and saw a skinny man with face paint and a scarred smile walking out of the room. "Until next time" he said and the mist smoke from the explosion started to vanish.

 **After chapter notes: Okay, so I know that just like Batman, Superman has been potrayed by many actors and the superman in this is the Tom Welling version. Also, sorry I'm only able to get one chapter out today, I know it was Saturday and I was hoping I'd have plenty of time but I ended up going out with a few friends and that went on for while which shortened my time, Also, I'm kind of torn for a new villan, I've got The Joker going on but he's just there for purposes of general destruction, turning people against eachother and other things that he'd normally do but he doesn't seem like the type of enemy to cause trouble for the entire team. I was thinking along the lines of Doomsday, Darkseid, Parallax, Krona or a future version of Thawne (full potential speed). If you have any idea's let me know but for the next chapter or two I'll be focusing on Joker**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.** _**-AcceptYourFate.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked

"You mean Who" Batman continued. "That was The Joker, he's been tormenting Gotham for years, blowing stuff up, murder, general insane things."

"So what's wrong with him?" Oliver asked

"Nobody really knows exept that he has an illness that affects his mind, he has no identity either, so tracing him would be impossible"

"Well he's an insane clown, we have superpowers, how does that even pose as a threat?" Kara asked

"He doesn't work alone, he has an influence on other people to help him, he may not be strong but if you reject him he will make your life a living hell"

"So who do you think he's working with?" Barry asked

"It depends, he followed me here but I'm not sure if he knows about all of your abilities, so that begs the question of whether he's bringing some low level mob gangster or a superbeing the size of the sun"

"Do those exist?" Cisco asked but he caught on that it was a stupid question when everyone was staring at him

"Well then we need to take care of him before he's able to get new recruits" Oliver pointed out

"That's correct, but even with Supers, it's easier said than done" Batman responded

"Supers?" Cisco asked

"A collective group of people with superpowers" Oliver and Bruce said at the same time

"Eh, I could do better" Cisco said, not happy about the name

"So you said he's a clown, does he do knock knock jokes or live at the appolo kind of funny" Barry asked

"More blowing up a boat full of innocent people, if you find that funny" Bruce said to guilt Barry

"No...No I do not" Barry said, his head bowed in shame

"Can we get back to the subject?" Oliver asked

"Yes, like I said, easier said than done but not impossible. We need a plan, we'll be paired in groups of two for the most part" Bruce said

"Okay, well Barry and Wally are obvious partners" Oliver pointed out

"No" Batman insisted. "Two speedsters is a waste, one is enough to take down a whole squad of reinforcements, bringing two would be a waste of resources" Bruce pointed out, and Oliver admitted he had a point

"So, what's your plan" Oliver asked

"The Flash and Green Arrow, both of you know eachother and are willing to do whatever it takes to protect the other, it's a good quality. Oliver will be the brains, sorting out strategy and Barry will be the muscle" Bruce said

"That's ironic, Barry's a scientist and Oliver does pull ups for a living" Cisco giggled

"Supergirl will go with Wally into the heaviest wing, they're two of our strongest and I bet Joker has someone 'meta' in that wing" Bruce said, thinking of Killer Croc, Clayface or even Solomon Grundy

" I'll go with the other kryptonian, he's strong but he needs me to keep him from ripping apart his enemies" Bruce said, pointing to the cage

"I can't control my powers that well, it's all mental, not physical, I'm kind of useless" Cisco said, knowing that Bruce would make him go aswell

"Believe me, you think you're useless until it comes down to nearly getting killed, then everything comes out" Bruce encouraged

"We can't let him out, he's dangerous" Oliver said, getting back to topic

"He may not like us for encouraging Supergirl to stay here but he'd do anything to protect here and winning this battle goes into that catagorey"

"I'm not a fan of the Bat but if something get's me out of this cage then..." Clark said, his eyes widening before bruce opened the door

"One wrong move and..." Oliver hissed at him

"Your friends can threaten me all they want, Arrow but you don't pose as much of a threat" Clark said, mocking Oliver

"We should go, we need to get to Gotham by tonight, Joker likes to play on home ground and I've trained in darkness my entire life so night would be ideal, any questions?" Bruce asked, not giving anyone time to answer. "Good"

"Actually..." Barry said

"What?" Bruce hissed at Barry

"I don't know how long you plan on staying for, but if I'm going to work with you, I need to know you, not The Batman" Barry said, Bruce turned around to look at everyone and they were just staring at him, agreeing with Barry.

"I'll give you a hint, I'm sort of like Mr Queen but I remained a good buisness man" Bruce said, almost smiling at Oliver

"In Gotham? There's only one Buisness...So you're Bruce Wayne? SERIOUSLY!?" Barry asked, suprised to see a so called billionare playboy become a crime fighting vigalante, then again, it wasn't the first time that happened

"You're more intuative than I gave you credit for" Bruce said, before indicating everyone to follow him out side

"Humans, in the car. Supers can make their own way to Gotham" Bruce said, Cisco and Oliver got into the Tumbler and strapped in while Barry, Wally, Kara and Clark all flew and ran. Barry was in front, Wally behind him because he didn't have enough adrenaline to run any faster, Kara behind him and Clark behind her

"I've never felt so slow in my life" Clark said, wind blowing against his face

"You're about to feel slower" Barry said as he turned to Wally and gave him a wink and the two took off, out of sight from both Kara and Clark.

"I thought we were the fast one's?" Clark asked

"Not in this universe" She replied

Barry and Wally had been waiting in Gotham for a few hours, stopping petty crimes. Clark and Kara got there about half an hour after them but it was still only 10:30

"Took you long enough" Barry said cockily

"I will fry you, Red" Clark said, not used to being mocked.

"I'd like to see you try" Barry said before nearly being hit by a beam of lasers coming from Clarks eyes.

"Woah!" Barry jumped, Kara just stood there laughing to herself

The four of them just past time stopping robberies, rapes, murders, infact, they were suprised how much crime there really was in Gotham. It got the half past eleven and Bruce arrived in the Tumbler.

"There's beeen some goons sculking around a warehouse in Gotham, something tells me that's were Joker's hiding" Bruce said, proud that only he was able to find that out and nobody else

"And by 'Something' he means the GPS he put on Joker when he invaded S.T.A.R Labs" Cisco said, Bruce turned and stared at him. "Sorry" He muttered.

All of them stopped outside the warehouse and took their stations.

"How do we know which has the biggest round of goons?" Kara asked, knowing she and Wally were to take the biggest amount of them

"It's often the smallest room" Bruce said, suprising them

"Huh?" She asked

"He's a clown, he likes to play tricks"

Barry and Oliver made their way into a medium sized room which appeared to be empty. Barry insisted it was a dead end but Oliver knew something wasn't right, he scanned the room with the thermal sensors on his suit that Bruce had told him about and Cisco had installed and found signals behind a wall. "Fake wall" Bruce said, before a hoard of goons came rushing out. Barry destroyed most of them but was hit in the back.

"They may be goons to me but that's because I'm smart, they look for weak spots so be careful" Oliver told him. after a few minutes, Barry and Bruce took down the goons and went into the main room. "Clear" Oliver confirmed. Bruce and Clark took the next room, same thing, goons that the two took down very easily. Cisco took the largest room as Bruce said the stronger enemies were in the smaller room. Cisco was jumped by a large group of men, he kept vibing violent backgrounds like child abuse. Cisco sat there and took a beating but they weren't giving up until he was dead. Cisco should have been hurting but instead he felt a rush of power and a sphere of energy washed the room and all the goons flew backwards. "T-Th-That was awesome!" He yelled to himself.

Kara and Wally went into the small room only to find more goons of which they took out easily, but there was no 'meta'. Each of them got into the main room, it was big, very big and all was silent for a moment before a childrens nursery rhyme interupted it.

"Solomon Grundy,

Born on a Monday,

Christened on Tuesday,

Married on Wednesday,

Took ill on Thursday,

Grew worse on Friday,

Died on Saturday,

Buried on Sunday,

That was the end,

Of Solomon Grundy." The deep voice said slowly before a large, zombie like creature appeared in the room. At least 8ft tall. It roared at them before spreading it's arms out to reveal a greyish colour.

"What the hell is that" Oliver whispered to Bruce

"Solomon Grundy" He responded, latching onto his utility belt.

 **After Chapter notes: Thanks for the reviews last Chapter, Someone made a good point about having to introduce Green Lantern to bring in Krona or Parallax and that would be too much to handle, especially since trying to give the existing characters a fair amount of dialouge is already proving a problem. I like the idea of Thawne, but a more comic like version rather than the one that was nearly beaten by Barry when he wasn't even hitting Mach 2. I'd like to include Earth 3 in future chapters aswell to see what's going on over there since I've been kind of neglecting it. As always, if you have an idea you'd like to see, leave it in a review or a pm. Anways, thanks for reading. -** ** _AcceptYourFate_**


	12. Chapter 12

"Solomon Grundy?" Barry asked. "As in the nursery rhyme?"

"Yes, but there's a second part of the story, Solomon lives his entire life through one week and legend says he comes back to life on monday, but he doesn't come back as a human, rather as...that" Bruce pointed out

"So...what does he ummm...do?" Wally asked

"He's strong...very strong" Bruce said

"No problem" Kara said, looking at her cousin and they charged at him, only to be swatted away like flies.

"Okay, you weren't kidding" Kara said, getting up

"I never kid" Bruce said, pulling out a grapling hook at ziplining to a ledge on the other side of the room, throwing batarangs at Grundy when he turned around and one hit him in the eye.

"Allen!" Bruce yelled, throwing a rope down at Barry who ran circles around Solomon, tieing the monsters feet together.

"Clark!" Bruce yelled again, and Clark flew up and hit Solomen in the jaw, knocking him back, Solomon tried to keep his balance but the rope around his feet forced him to fall.

"Take this" Bruce yelled at Cisco as he went back down his zipline.

"What is it?" Cisco asked

"It's a timed electrical bomb, when you put it on him it'll start to detonate" Bruce told him, Cisco was confused as he thought they'd taken down Grundy but the beast was already getting back up, angier, his shirt was starting to rip as he grew in height

"Oh...No" Cisco whispered

"Kara and Clark, circle him in the air, Barry and Wally on the ground" Bruce ordered and they began to great a tornado around Grundy. "Queen, fire those explosive arrows" Oliver did as he was told and was pulling and firing at his fastest speed. Solomon was now hurt and confused. "Cisco NOW!" Bruce yelled and Cisco threw the grenade at grundy, and it sent electrical waves through his body. The monster yelled until it fainted and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Let's move, he won't stay down for long" Bruce ordered, running into the door in the corner of the empty room

"Joker" Bruce whispered

"Ah, Batsy, I thought my friend might hold you off for a bit longer but I suppose I was wrong. No matter though, I love guests!" Joker yelled, his voice changing pitch every five seconds

"I've got this" Kara said, before pushing Bruce out of the way and approaching Joker

"Kara, No!" Bruce yelled

"Oh, silly child, I might be insane, but I'm not stupid" Joker said before blue bullets started to come out of turrets on the wall. Everything went into slow motion and Barry and Wally gave each other a nod, knowing exactly what they had to do. Wally dodged the bullets moving at incredible speed, far faster than normal ones and grabbed Joker in a headlock while Barry stood infront of Kara and swiped all of the bullets out of harm, but more came, and then more, and then even more and Barry kept swiping but they were getting faster, it made his slow motion seem normal and his shoulder was hit, and then his chest, and then his leg and finally his head. Barry barely keep his stance infront of Kara and let the rounds of bullets lay into him before they ran out. Barry fell to his knees, several holes in his suit, and fell to the ground with blood pouring out of him. Everything went back into normal motion.

"Barry, Barry!" Kara yelled, not being fast enough to see what had happened

"Whoopsy" Joker said, giggling to himself in Wally's arms.

"No...No...NO!" Wally yelled before snapping Jokers neck while the others watched in shock. "No...Not yet" Wally whispered to himself before taking off into Gotham, sprinting at maximum capacity, creating wind storms around the city, almost forming a tornado. Wally yelling in anger as the familiar setting of Gotham began to re-appear every milisecond , it was as if he was traveling so fast that he was standing still. Wally saw everything around him begin to fade as he was now running through some purple vortex, with visions of his past, and his future. Wally didn't know what he running towards but he just needs to run. Before he knew it, he was circling Central city, and then Star City, and then Gotham, and then Metropolis and then America itself, Wally looked over his shoulder to see himself, sweating and running away from a black flash. Wally began to run even faster and opened a bright orange portal and picking himself off the ground and pushing him towards it, once he'd done that, he didn't stop running, he just kept going, faster and faster until he was running through another portal into a time he recognised, a time just a few minutes ago. Wally picked up speed at the end of the portal only to see a grey, 9ft monster hiting his friends, he charged at Solomon and hit him through the wall, sending him across the streets of Gotham.

"Damn, Wally, didn't know Solomon gave you so much adrenaline" Barry said behind him, Wally turned to see him and pulled him into a hug

"Woah dude, I know he was tough but we can celebrate later"

"He's right" Bruce said. "We should go into the next room" Bruce said, running into the next room but Wally was already one step ahead of him, disabling all of the turrets.

"Joker" Bruce whispered

"Ah, Batsy, I thought my friend might hold you off for a bit longer but I suppose I was wrong. No matter though, I love guests!" Joker yelled, his voice changing pitch every five seconds

"I've got this" Kara said, before pushing Bruce out of the way and approaching Joker

"Oh, silly child, I might be insane, but I'm not stupid" Joker said, waiting for his bullets to emerge from his turrets. "What the hell" He yelled in frustration.

"Looking for these?" Wally said, before dropping several rounds of blue kryptonite bullets onto the floor

"How did you..." Joker said, in shock

"Fool me once" Wally said before charging at Joker and tieing him up with the ropes from Batmans belt

"Nice work kid, you're intuative" Bruce said

"No, he's not" Cisco said. "Mach 100" Cisco said in amazement.

"Things didn't go well the first time then?" Barry asked, knowing about time travel. "That's what the hug was about?" Barry asked, Wally nodded

"We should get back to Central, this place gives me the creeps" Cisco said, shivering

Everyone made their way back to Central City, Barry and Clark stayed in front while Wally stayed back with Kara

"So, what happened that triggered that kind of speed?" She asked

"Haha...it doesn't matter, just...hold onto Barry" He said

"Why's that?" She asked

"He'd take a bullet for you, a lot of bullets, actually" Wally told her, she smiled

"C'mon, I'm not letting Clark beat me" Kara said before flying faster towards Central City.

Everyone arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs for the morning

"You all did well, especially Wally, we could be down a man without him" Bruce told them

"So, Batman, what now?" Oliver asked

"I have to return to Gotham, but if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away, I've learned trust from you all, teamwork, valuable traits I'd never usesd before. I think I can work as part of a team now, maybe a leauge of sorts" Bruce said. "Goodbye" Bruce said, sadness in his eyes before walking out of S.T.A.R Labs

Everyone turned around and went home, saying their goodbye's for the night while Kara just smiled at Barry.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing much, just nice to know you care...Anyway, I'm going to go to bed." she said

"Actually...I have to show you something first" He said, sweeping her off her feet before she could even answer him. She was watching city's pass, countries even until, she was in an icy wasteland.

"Antartica?" She asked

"Look north" He told her

"Is that..."

"Clark told me that he had a fortress of solitude in his universe, thought you might like one of your own" He said, smiling at his own idea. Her eyes started to tear up. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't know this would upset you" he said quickly

"No...Thank you" She said before pulling him into a hug

"Anytime" He whispered into her ear. "We should get back, it's almost 4 O'clock" he said before picking her up and running back to S.T.A.R Labs.

"It's five now" She told him, mocking his speed, or lack of it

"It would be six if you flew" He mocked

"Uh huh, you coming to bed?"

"Sorry?" He asked, not having ever actually used the room even though he'd built it

"It's five O'clock in the morning, Barry, yes or no?" She asked

"Okay..." he hesitated until they got upstairs. "Uh Kara, that's a double bed" he said

"Yeah, so?" She said, pulling him onto it.

 **After chapter notes: Okay, so I've decided on Thawne for a villan for a few chapters but I've come up with a villan for the last couple of chapter that has personal connections to Kara and Kal. Anyway, thanks for reading, as always, if you have any idea's, let me know. _-AcceptYouFate_**


	13. Chapter 13

"Uh...Kara" Barry said, waking up and she turned to face him

"Yeah?" she asked

"It's 11 O'clock"

"So..."

"So everyone else has been here for about 2 hours"

"Oh rao" She said, getting out of bed and running downstairs, Barry beside her

"Well, you're late" Cait told them

"Why do you smell of sweat and shame?" Cisco asked, inspecting them

"It's my cologne" Barry defended

"Pretty shit fake cologne dude" Wally said putting up his hand for a hive five from Oliver but it wasn't returned

"It's true" He continued with his lie

"So if I go upstairs right now, I'll find two seperate beds?" Wally asked

"No..." Barry admitted defeat

"HEY! no monkey buisness in my lab" Cisco yelled

"Since when is this your lab?" Barry asked

"Since monkey buisness started happening and I had to take control" Cisco responded

"There was no monkey buisness!" Kara defended

"Why does my back hurt?" Barry asked

"Monkey buisness with superstrength, that's why" Cisco asked, purposely pushing Kara's buttons

"So what were you guy's doing anyway?" Barry asked

"Well, Wally was just asking us something. You remember when I said Wally traveled back in time to throw himself into the speedforce when he fighting Black?

"Yea"

"Well, I told him that he was in yellow when he was racing beside himself but Wally's wearing the same suit now that he was then"

"Now we're trying to figure out who the man in yellow suit is..." Cisco said and the whole room when silent, Barry's face went white and Kara looked around in confusion.

"No, that's not possible" Cait said

"Oh it's very possible, Dr Snow" The voice of a middle aged man came from the corridor. "You can do whatever you want with him by the way" The man said, chucking Eddie Thawne forward

"How the hell..." Barry said, lost for words. "HOW ARE YOU HERE!" he screamed

"You saved me Barry, well, you haven't yet but when you alter the timeline in the far future, it allows me enough time to travel back in time to this moment"

"I beat you once..."

"And you won't do it again, you see, the Thawne you battled was from 2024, I'm from 2116"

"You haven't aged"

"It comes with the speed" he mentioned. "Don't worry though Barry, I won't kill you right away, I still have a soft spot for you, plus, I'd prefer a challenge"

"Then you'll get one" Clark said, stepping infront of everyone

"Clark Kent, you have great things in store, don't get yourself killed by threatening me, this is between me and "

"Clarks right, Thawne, this is a team, you want Barry, you deal with all of us" Cisco said

"Cisco, I've missed you, I assume you truely understand your abilities now?"

"Screw you" Cisco hissed

"Well, I only stopped by to say hello, you have three days, Barry, after that, I'm coming after you, and you won't win so easily this time" Thawne said, vibrating his vocal cords before running out of the room

"What do you wanna do Barry?" Wally asked

"We do what we always do...we fight, if you're all willing?"

"Always" went through the room from Wally to Cait exept for Clark, who just stood there

"I'm sorry, Barry, but I can't stay here, my home is my world, not this one" Clark told him, Barry just nodded at him

"3 days, I need training"

"I'm on it dude" Cisco said

"No...Oliver" Barry said, looking at the Green Arrow

"Why me?" Oliver asked in shock

"I need to be trained, not coached, you're the only one who'll truely push me"

"Be prepared Allen" Oliver said before patting Barry on the back and walking out

"Wow, I kind of expected him to get started right awa-AHHHHH" Barry screamed as an arrow hit him in the back

"Everytime, Allen" Oliver said, before actually leaving

 **3 Days later...**

"It took me a year to beat this Bastard, not this time" Barry said as his eyes lit up and he waited for the door to open but he was hit in the back

"I thought I taught you phasing Barry" Thawne said, his yellow suit on and his voice distorted

"You also taught me this" Barry said before putting the tachyon device on

"That's cute" Thawne said as he easily dodged all the hits Barry'd thrown at him

"Ah!" Thawne yelled as he was hit with a laser beam. "I have no memory of you" he told Kara

"I don't really give a damn" she said as she fired another beam but he dodged it this time.

"Expect the unexpected I guess" he said before taking down everyone in the room except Wally. "You were always the wild card, West, always so unpredictable"

"Yeah I guess so" Wally said before running a few blocks away

"Wow, using the supersonic punch, that's suprisingly predictable" Thawne thought to himself only to have that thought interupted by a blunt pain in his back, it was Wally. "Not bad kid" Thawne said before charging at Wally, punching him all around, almost physically destroying him. "But remember who your superiors are" Thawne said. "My thoughts exactly" Barry said, standing up, Kara by his side. Barry charged at Thawne, blocking his punches with all the counters Oliver'd taught him. "I didn't give you enough credit, even as a kid, you've still got some fight" Thawne said, wiping away his blood. "Some is an understatement" Barry said before lifting Thawne up by the chest and sprinting outside, Kara still following him, Barry ran around central city, faster and faster, trying to gain enough speed to throw Thawne into another universe but Barry ended up opening a portal and falling in himself, along with Kara who unable to stop herself but Thawne was dropped along the way and was left back on Earth 1...without Barry.

 **EARTH 3**

Barry and Kara continued to go through the portal, Kara argued to go back but Barry told her that turning around could kill them or leave them stranded in the wormhole so they continued forward until they fell into another universe.

"Great, which one is this?" Barry asked

"It's mine" Kara said in awe, recognising the Cat. Co building that Earth 1 didn't have but shaking it off quickly. "We should get back, Thawne's back there"

"Not that simple, if we don't prepare, we could run into any universe." Barry explained

"Then what do we do in the meantime?" Kara asked

"We live your life" Barry said, glancing over at her. "What's first?"

"I guess...work"

"What one?"

"DEO, Hank might have resources to help us get back"

"Then lets go" Barry said, before picking her up and running both of them to the DEO

 **After chapter notes: Okay, so since Barry and Kara are stuck on Earth 3 and Thawne's on Earth 1, it will be general mayhem on Earth 1. I'm going to include Martian Manhunter next chapter, and they'll both get back to Earth 1 in either chapter 14 or 15 followed by defeating Thawne around 16 or 17, general calmness and everyday life situations for a few chapters after that, introducing some new characters after that, introducing some more powerful villians after that with one particular villan that I'm quite fond of. I'm not sure how long I should keep this story going for but let me know what you'd like as a length. I'd also like to include the Flashpoint paradox story at some point but to have my own twist on it. Anyway, thanks for reading.** ** _-AcceptYourFate_**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow, this place looks...exactly the same" Barry said, unimpressed

"It's been a month, not a decade" Kara said, pointing out that no major improvements could happen in such a short amount of time

"Well, actually, here it would be about..."

"2 and a half months" Lucy said, stepping out of a room with an army of DEO agents behind her

"Do you really need the bodyguards?" Barry asked

"All we know is a speedster took Kara, not who, so yes, I do need the bodyguards" Lucy pointed out

"Alright then..." Barry said, staring into the barrel of the guns

"They aren't what you have to worry about" A large, green man pushed the men out of the way, pinning Barry to the wall

"Wow, you make Clark look like a ray of sunshine" Barry said before vibrating through J'onn's hands and landing on the ground, leaving the martian in shock

"He...he didn't do that before, right?" Winn said, stepping out of the ICT room

"Took me a while to perfect it" Barry responded, proud. "Also, mind lowering the guns?"

"Still a suspect" Lucy said

"He didn't take me" Kara told her

"Regardless, the speedster that took you was obviously assiociated with " Lucy responded. "Come with me" She ordered Barry and he did so, to an interagation room

"What took you so long?" J'onn asked as he walked out of the room with Kara

"You know, time is different and stuff" Kara defended, not wanting to tell J'onn that she'd been on Earth 1 longer than she needed to be

"Your sister may fall for that but I'm not so naive" J'onn said, detecting Kara's lie

"Speaking of which..."

"Third room on the right" J'onn said, picking up on what Kara was talking about. Kara went in

"Are you seriously disecting a frog? what is this, 7th grade?" Kara said, laughing before hugging her sister

"You know you use '7th grade for everything right?" Alex told her cockily

"Huh?"

"Oh you're working on quantum mechanics, what is this, 7th grade?" Alex said, laughing at her impersiantion of her sister. "I'm glad you're back, working with Clark to defeat Non was kind of boring"

"How so?" Kara asked, never actually knowing how her cousin worked

"Well he pretty much gave all crucial intel to J'onn and neglected the DEO completely, for a guy who defends the human race he really doesn't like to let them help."

"Yeah, well, he's used to working alone"

"So, now that you're back, Cat Grant's been calling about your absence and your rent's due and..."

"Alex...I'm not staying..." Kara cut her off, seeing the happiness vanish in her sisters eyes

"But this is your home...I mean you have friends...and family and..."

"Alex. I'm not staying" Kara repeated

"What could possibly be more important over there than anything here?" Alex asked, Kara didn't answer, just looked behind Alex into the glass window that was seperating her and Barry. "Oh..." Alex realised

"I'm sorry, this just isn't...home" Kara told her

"No, it is, if you were given the chance you'd stay here but you can't leave him behind" Alex told her, Kara looked down and started to blush

"Look, why I'm not staying is irrelevant, the point is there's this...guy who's on the other Earth and if we don't get back soon then..."

"Yeah, Yeah, been there, done that" Alex told her as she went to form a meeting to get the two back home. Alex explained the situation to the DEO agents. "We can bring them back, but we need to know how"

"We need you to figure out the vibration frequency of your Earth" Barry said, afraid of trouble but eager to get home

"And how do we do that?" One of the agents asked

"Kara flies most naturely in this universe because she's most used to it, so we get her to fly and monitor what frequency she's vibrating at, then we match that with the gravity and my mass and I find out what frequency I need to vibrate at to get back home" Barry informed the agent, all but Hank and Alex just started at him, unable to comprehend the physics. Hank opened the doors and left with cars waiting outside. Once everyone was at the top of an empty hill, Hank put a bunch of equipment on to Kara and told her to fly. Hank looked at her body signals, matching the speed to mass to gravity and eventually finding the frequency. Hank hugged Kara and waved her off

"Alex, I'll be back, maybe not soon but someday so just make sure this world isn't demolished when I get back" Kara smiled at her sister

Barry indicated Kara to stand beside him and the two got into taking off position

"Deja vu, huh?" He asked

"Yeah, only this time I'll beat you" She smiled at him and started to pick up speed, Barry knowing he could go faster but staying with her because if he opened a breach too soon then she'd be left behind. Barry and Kara were inside the vortex again, traveling until they came to the end, tumbling out into Central City.

"Well that was fun" Kara said

"The next part probably wont be" Barry said, reminding her of their current situation. "We were only gone about 6 hours there so here we should only have been gone around 2 but that's plenty of time for Thawne, lets go" The speedster said, lifting her to S.T.A.R Labs.

"You've learned things since you beat me haven't you? I don't remember teaching you to travel dimensions" Thawne said, patiently waiting in the main room of S.T.A.R Labs, the room nearly pitch dark but lit up with dim lights. Barry just stood there, looking for his friends but they were nowhere to be found. "They're in the containment cells" Thawne told him, knowing what he was thinking. " could have put up quite a fight but as I'd expected, he underestimated me, took me for a joke compared to his other challenges, and that was his ultimate downfall, don't worry though, everyone's alive for now"

"I'll kill you" Barry hissed at him, Thawne turned to look at Barry, his voice turning into the reverse flash

"And even if you succeed, I'll keep coming back, you see Barry, when I killed your mother I created a paradox, one which you'll never escape, if you were to destroy me permenanetly, I wouldn't kill your mom, and you wouldn't become a CSI and get by lighting that night." Thawne said, Barry hated him for it, but he was right

"Then I'll just keep beating you"

"I guess you'll have to" Thawne said, pinning Barry to the wall, eye's turning red. Barry phased through Thawne's hands and hit him in the stomach, stunning him but not defeating. Barry lay more shots in but all were blocked, all be countered and Barry's face taking those counters. "I've been around for over a century, Flash, I know your every move" Thawne said before beating Barry harder and pumeling him to the point where he was on the ground. "I know you're not at your full speed potential just yet but I would have appreciated some challenge" Thawne said before he felt the back of his suit burning and then his back. "Forget about me?" Kara asked, releasing the beams from her eyes. "Let me cool you down" she said before using her frost breathing on Thawne as he ran at her, not stopping him but certainly slowing him down. Thawne had her pinned to the wall, he phased his hands through her leg, leaving a flesh wound, it was harder because of her inpenetrable skin but he managed to find a way between the molecules. "AH!" she yelled out in pain, never really feeling that before. "Don't scream, die with dignity" Thawne said before lifting his hand up, aiming for her heart. "I agree" Barry said, sprinting behind him and phasing his hand through Thawne, making him fall to his knees. "You can come from any time you want, any place you want but you remember one thing. I will always beat you in the end" Barry said before snapping Thawnes neck to end his misery.

"Thanks" Barry said, looking up at Kara

"I think I owe you the same gratitude" She said, limping on her leg.

"Wait here, don't move" Barry said, releasing everyone from their cells and bring a bandage up for Kara, wrapping several layers around her leg. "If you're anything like me, it'll heal in a few hours" He told her. "Just lay down"

"You know for a guy who just beat the human version of sonic, you don't seem so excited" Cisco said

"Yeah, it's just something he said, that I'll never truey defeat him" Barry said, sighing at his now certain future of battleing Thawne over and over again

"Well, at least we got him, we don't have to worry about any more villains" Cisco said, trying to lighten the mood

"Yeah we do, we always do" Barry sighed, preparing for his next battle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bank heist on..."

"done"

"Hostage situation at..."

"done"

"Okay, Barry you've been out there for 2 hours, the only things left to do is a petty mugging on..."

"done"

"What's up?" Cait asked, walking into the room

"Barry's been out since this morning stopping petty crimes" Cisco informed her

"And he's doing that, why?" She asked, seeing Barry speed into the room right after she'd said that

"Well with no evil speedsters, I'm finally able to clean up the streets without being interupted" Barry told her, gasping for air

"Where's Wally?" Barry asked

"I don't know, I've been trying to find him since I was six and still can't...oh, you mean't Wally West" Cisco said, feeling stupid

"Yeah...Where is he?"

"Took a trip to Coast City to visit an old friend. something Jordan" Cait informed him

"Ugh, anyone else feel...weak?" Kara asked, grunting

"No...but it's 11 O'clock and you're just out of bed so you obviously do" Barry smirked

"Not in a sick way though, almost as if my powers and less effective"

"Didn't you say you drained your powers fighting one time? that could be it." Cisco said

"No...If that was the case then I wouldn't have them at all but..I do"

"Give it a few days, if it gets worse come to me" Cait told her

"I...ah..I'm going to go eat" she told them before running out, Barry noticed she was considerably slower

"What's up with her?" Wally asked, returning with a new friend behind him

"Just...sickness or something" Cisco said, not really knowing how an invunerable alien gets sick

"Okay. Well, this is Hal" Wally said, introducing his new friend

"Jordan, Hal Jordan" Hal corrected

"What's with the ring thingy in the middle of your shirt?" Cisco asked

"It's a...family thing" Hal said, not really knowing how to explain it

"Guys, remember when I told you I was going to Coast City to see an old friend? Well, Hal isn't exactly an old friend, he contacted me a few days before I left" Wally informed them

"He's right, I have...sources that tell me things that happen around the world and one of these sources informed me that Wally here had acomplished some impressive feats" Hal told them

"So you want to take our guy? Nope, not happening" Cisco said stubbernly

"No I don't, I have no doubt that if it wasn't for his team, Wally would have never acomplished those feats, so therefore, I need all of you"

"For what, exactly?" Barry asked

"There is a threat, one a bit different from what you're used to, but my kind specialise in this kind of thing and we can't do it alone"

"We're going to need more than 'A threat' to go on" Barry said, looking for information

"They're an old race, nearly extinct, but some still live amoung the universe, feeding off of whatever stars they can find, their known as Sun Eaters as that is their primary goal but they don't eat in the same way we do"

"How so?" Cait asked

"They suck the life out of a sun instead of swallowing it whole, so instead of the Sun being destroyed whole, it would create..."

"A supernova" Barry interupted

"Correct, and a supernova is only happens when the star explodes so the force of the expolision would knock Earth out of it's orbit and send it god knows where"

"How is that any worse than the sun being destoryed whole?" Cisco asked

"If Earth was knocked into the gravitaional pull of another star that isn't a yellow sun, it could kill us, slowly rather than quickly" Hal pointed out

"I'm confused, for one: how can you stop this? and two: how would a speedster be able to affect what happens in space, we can't fly" Barry said

"Well, I'm part of a family known as the Green Lantern corps, we come from a planet named Oa, at the centre of the universe, far away from her, we're kind of an intergalactic milatary force. And to answer your second question, you wont affect what happens in space, but if things go badly, we'll need you two to evacuate people from citys."

"And your going to defeat this thing all by yourself?" Barry asked

"No, I'll have the help of my people and one other, who may be the ultimate key to saving your planet"

"And who's that?" Barry asked

"Kara Zor-el"

"Absolutely not, she's not fighting a demonic monster the size of the sun"

"Barry, my people, we have abilities that don't even seem fair to exist but Kara has the one thing we don't...strength. And without that strenth, the sun eater would be too big for us to take on, he'd swipe us away like flies and suck the life out of your sun"

"I don't approve, but it's Kara's life" Barry said, admitting that the safety of the planet was probably more important than his worries. Hal left the lab, finding Kara and taking a seat next to her, suprising her

"Ummm, Hi" she said, nervously

"Hi, my names Hal Jordan" he introduced himself

"Kara, Danvers" she said back

"Interesting cover, I assume either a popular name for your local area or an adoptive family name?" he asked

"Excuse me?" she asked, not liking the idea of a stranger knowing who she really was

"You haven't been feeling weak? Have you, Kara?" he asked

"How did you..."

"Green lantern corps" he interupted, knowing that his people had had an enounter with Superman before

"John Stewart?" she asked, admitting defeat and releasing her identity

"No, I was telling the truth about my name. John Stewart is my counterpart of another universe, yours to be exact. Anyway, to make a long story short, I need your help" Hal explained, talking Kara through the situation at hand before they both returned to S.T.A.R Labs. Hal informed everyone of what was going to happen. Barry and Wally were to evacuate any threatened citys, Kara was to fight along side him and his people, Cisco and Caitlin were to monitor their vitals to make sure they didn't pass out or lose their powers.

"So...how do we know when the 'Sun Eater' gets here?" Cisco asked

"Well, I'll give you a hint, is it dark outside?" Hal asked

"Yes" Cisco told him

"It's 3 O'clock in the day, so he's probably a couple of thousand miles away"

"That's good" Cisco celebrated

"No, it's not, he's half the size of the sun, he can cover a couple of thousand miles in a few minutes"

"Oh..."

"Ready?" Hal asked Kara

"Won't space kill me?" she asked, worried about lack of oxygen

"You get your powers from the yellow sun, the closer you get to it, the more it will power you" Hal told her before putting his ring on and his cloths tore off and were replaced by some green, reptile looking suit. Kara and Hal took off into to the sky, seeing green lights above the clouds and resembled humans, exept one who looked like a shaven gorilla but brown and huge

 **After chapter notes: Okay, so I know that the 'Sun Eater' enemy isn't very well known but he is extremly powerful and an enemy of the Green lantern, look him up. I'm using Hal just for the purpose of this enemy, he won't be staying as a character. Next chapter will consist of some pretty severe world wide destruction due to the size of the Sun Eater. Anyway, thanks for reading. -** ** _AcceptYourFate_**


	16. Chapter 16

"I should warn you. Trying to punch this thing won't do any good" Hal said, shouting the the wind in the air wouldn't block out his voice

"Why's that?" Kara shouted back

"We're pretty much fighting a nebula"

"you mean those big clouds of dust?" Kara asked

"Yeah, he looks like that but he's a living creature, more like a wild animal than a human though, not very smart, just likes to eat his food and go on with his buisness, only problem is his food is a gigantic ball of fire"

"Well sorry to disapoint you, Hal but I'm kind of famous for my strength" Kara told him

"You've got that breathing thingy, use that, he might be huge but like you said, he's pretty much a ball of gas"

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"A ball of gas can't hit me millions of miles away!" Kara screamed, only to realise everything was silent now, she was hovering above the Earth, men and beasts in green suits hovered there, looking at her, unimpressed

"You brought this?" Kilowog asked, he was large, shaven bear like creature

"Whether you like it or not, we can't beat this thing without her" Hal told him

"We did it before" he complained

"that was different" Hal said as if it was obvious

"How?" Kilowog asked

"We hurled a planet at him like it was a baseball!"

"Would you both shut up" A lantern whispered, Hal was offended at first but saw what the lantern was pointing too.

"That's a whole lot bigger than the last one" Kilowog said in fear

"The last one was devouring a white giant, this is a yellow sun, inform the blue lanterns immediatly, I underestimated the size of this beast" Hal ordered a select few of his men and they flew off into space, traveling extremely fast but being so casual about it

"Ever heard of Sloans great wall, Hal?" Kara asked

"Yes, the largest thing in the universe, why?"

"This thing makes that look like a cockroach" she complained

"We can build a wall around the star to protect it!" One of the lanterns offered

"No, that will block the light and could freeze planet Earth. We do what we do best, we fight" Hal ordered

"Sir, with all due respect, the guardians couldn't even take this thing in a fight"

"That's why the guardians aren't fighting, we are. Look, if this thing devours the yellow sun then it will only grow bigger until it's unstoppable. We may be fighting to die, but in doing so we fight to win" Hal told the lanterns. "Form a shield around yourselves, it may be powerful enough to hold off the beast before the other lantern corps get here" Hal ordered them. A giant, green shield formed infornt of the men, it was coming out of their rings like a movie projecter, Kara stood in amazement but didn't have time for that due to the Sun-sized ball of gas that was approaching them.

"Kara, fly to the sun" Hal ordered her

"Okay, look, I may be powered by it but that temperature would hurt, like a lot"

"Even if you don't believe me, and it does kill you, you'll die either way" Hal told her. She gave him a nod and flew directly at the sun, feeling herself getting faster and stronger as she did so, the temperature wasn't bothering her, sure it was hot but more of a July 21st hot than centre of the solar system hot.

"Zor-el, stay behind, we need you as a last resort" Hal ordered, Kara was confused why they would keep their most valuble asset in the defence but everything Hal had done up to now was right so she went along with it. The lanterns charged at the the Sun Eater, forming giant green fists and throwing them at it, Hal ordered them not to but it was too late, the beast swatted them off to the side and one flew directly towards Earth and it was at least the size of Berlin.

"Heading for california" Barry told Wally, who was closer to the state

"Too big, coming in fast, not going to be able to get everyone out" Wally told him

"Use your arms to propel a tornado and throw it back out into space" Barry told him and Wally did so, under the situation, Wally was creating a tornado that was so powerful it was actually riping houses of the ground with it, he evetually got rid of the giant fist but it caused a lot of destruction as well. The fist flew back up into space, coming from the back and hitting the Sun Eater. part of it disintegrated but the beast was still quite large

"Good job kid, you hit its spine, thingy" Hal said to Wally through the com that Cisco had made

"Hey! Hal, we cane use the rings to absord the being" One of the lanterns screamed

"No! it would cost too much power and would corrupt the ring" Hal told him

"Well what else can this thing do?" The new soldier asked, making Hal realise something

"Energy twins!" Hal yelled, some of the older men knew what he meant but the younger ones just stood in astonishment. Doplegangers of the men emerged from the ring, flying at extremly fast speeds, faster than the actual lanterns, attacking the Sun Eater directly, the twins were holding up well, some being swatted away and some losing the willpower to carry one but their hope was lifted (literally) when blue versions of the lanterns came in with them. The blue lanterns are naturaly quite weak but amoung the presence of Green lanterns they can be one of the most dangerous foes in the multiverse. The copy cat lanterns attacked while the real lanterns used the remaining power left in their ring to blow solid gusts of wind at the beast, kind of like the pain of hitting a brick wall but it passing right through you. Kara stood there in a Jesus like position, absorbing the suns energy, she seemed to be almost glowing with energy. The lanterns saw that they'd weakened the gas like outer shell of the being and it was left with a solid shell. "Direct attack!" Hal ordered and the lanterns did so, some being immediatly swatted to the Andromeda galaxy and some making contact with the beast, not doing much damage but just enough to weaken it.

"Saint walker" Hal said, adressing the leader of the blue lanterns. "Get the girl" He said, pointing towards Kara, Saint Walker flew towards her and put a hand on her shoulder

"It's time" he said, before flying back, Kara gave a quick nod and flew towards the beast, it was blown further back now, closer to venus than Earth. Kara found herself flying at speeds she could have never imagined before, she felt like she could circle the solar system in a day. She flew directly towards the beast, hitting it directly in the gut, blasting it back as far, she then flew towards it before it could react and hitting it again, repeating this process several times, Hal flying behind her, but failing to keep up.

"How do I get rid of it?" She asked him through the com

"Well, you don't really, the last one we fought we just kind of blasted out of range to a point of no return."

"So I can't get rid of it?" Kara asked, finding herself further away from the sun and herself weakening, not weak, but weakening from how strong she'd been before

"Luckily for you there's a black hole at the end of you galaxy, if you can handle that"

"I'm not that good" Kara told him. "Wait a minute, could you guys as a group form a giant hand, all from your rings combined?"

"I suppose it's possible" Hal confirmed

"Do that" Kara ordered, Hal told his men what they were to do and they all used the power left in their rings to form a gigantic fist, half green, half blue. Kara saw that the beast she'd been pummeling was weak, she picking him up by the neck and was suprised by his weight, he made myriad look like a feather but the power from the sun allowed her to just about lift him, plus the rush of adrenaline. She threw the beast towards the lanterns and Hal caught on to what she was doing.

"When it comes, swing!" He ordered, the Sun Eater came flying towards them and the fist grew even larger when the lanterns got a boost of willpower because of their new plan. "NOW!" Hal shouted and all of the lanterns collectively threw their hand at the beast once it'd just past and sent in flying into the galaxy before it vanished into darkness. Kara fly back towards them.

"So, he's gone?" She asked

"With a vanish like that, he almost certainly made it to the black hole" Hal said smiling at her before turning to his army. "You've all fought well today, bravely, we lost men but we grow stronger from it." Hal said before the entire group of them started chanting some sort of oath.

 _"In brightest day, in blackest night,_

 _No evil shall escape my sight._

 _Let those who worship evil's might_

 _Beware my power-Green Lantern's light!"_

They all chanted before flying off back to where they came from.

"Thank you, Kara, it's not often we find someone with power as great as yours, and your friend did well protecting their planet while we battled, should you ever need a favour, just asked" he said, handing her a green phone, old school

"Thank you, Hal" she said, smiling at him before he flew off. Kara flew back down to Earth, trying to aim for central city but landing in Coast. "Well I guess I'll just run" she mumbled to herself before running back to S.T.A.R Labs

"A total of 50,000 global deaths, an estimation of 900,000 had you two not used that tornado trick" Cisco smiled at Barry and Wally, but they couldn't ignore the 50,000

"Sorry about that, my bad" Kara said, walking in.

"You're alive" Barry said cheerfully, before pulling her into a hug so tight it even affected her

"Obviously" she said cockily. "It wasn't easy, it was pretty much like fighting a black version of the sun only very weirdly shaped, we sent it flying into a black whole in the end, Hal gave me a phone if we should ever need anything" She told them. "You guys did well, a lot more people could have lost families with you" she consoled them.

"So...what now?" Cisco asked.

"We do what we can to help clean up the planet, and we get on with our lives, like we always do" Barry said

"At least there's nothing that could possibly be stronger than that" Cait said.

"Hopefully at least, we've been proven wrong before"

"Well, I have wisky hidden in one of the rooms" Wally said, offering a celebration. "You guys in?" He asked

"Actually, we have something we have to do first" Barry said, looking at Kara. "We'll be down soon" Barry and Kara ran upstairs to her room

"You wanted to talk?" She asked

"Yeah, look, with everything that's happened, Zoom,Black,Thawne and now that thing, We haven't really got to talk about...us" He said

"And what are we, Barry? After all, you're the only reason I'm here so I'm eager to hear" She said.

"Well, how do you feel about labels?" he asked

"How do you feel about labels?" she said, eager to tease him as she knew he wasn't good at this stuff

"Well...I think that we could be...going steady" he finally blurted out

"Going steady? God Barry, it's 2016 nobody uses that phrase anymore" she joked

"Oh shut up" he joked, pulling her into a kiss

"Wow" she said, never feeling him so passionate before

"C-C-Can I join in?" a drunk voice asked from the corridor

"Cait?" Kara asked

"Well...Can I?" she asked again

"Uh, is she drunk?" Kara whispered to Barry.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be a fun night" he said pulling her downstairs.

 **After chapter notes: So, I know that Sun Eater is one of the most powerful DC enemies that's ever existed and the final enemy could never top him but it's more about the connections that the characters have to the final villain that make him more of a challenge, regardless of his abilities. Don't worry though, he's not weak, around the same power level as Sun Eater but the difference is that Kara's advantage in space with the sun won't do her any good for reasons that will remain unnamed. Now, I'm not sure how long this story will last, it go on for as long as 40 chapters or as short as 20, I'm not really sure what you guys want, so let me know. As always, thanks for reading. _-AcceptYourFate_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, so during the fight against Sun Eater you all picked up incredible speeds, faster than you've ever went, well, apart from Wally" Cisco told them

"I feel like I'm at a 3rd grade award ceremony" Wally whispered in Barry's ear.

"And I'm so going to brag when he says I beat you both" Kara whispered, listening in

"Can you all stop shouting!" Cait yelled, still hungover from the night before

"Yes man..." they all said in cync

"Barry, you hit mach 83, Wally, you hit mach 102 and Kara...well..."

"What?" She asked

"You broke the light barrier...It was probably due to you being so close to the sun and your powers increasing. Unfortunately, the greatest possible speed for you here is mach 5 at highest. Your power doesn't come from adrenaline or willpower but rather the distance you are from the sun. In other words, here, you're strong but in space you're pretty much God but better"

"God?" Kara asked, oblivious to Earth religion even after spendy twenty odd years on it

"Our version of Rao, but there's also Allah, Buda and other Gods aswell" Barry whispered in her ear

"But a difference in relegion could start wars, unneeded violence" she said

"Yeah, well, ever heard of World War II? Pretty much all to do with relegion" He told her

"So Cisco, what do we do now?" Wally asked

"Actually, after the criminals of Central City saw the speed you two were running at, they haven't tried anything, and any dangerous villains seem to be too afraid of the three of you aswell. Take the day off, do whatever you want" Cisco told them

"Hey, Wally, me and Kara are going out, you wan't to come?" Barry asked, catching up with Wally as he walked out.

"No, I have a long, overdue talk with someone, thanks for the offer though" Wally said before he ran off to his house, where he'd been living for the past month and a half, lieing to his family about who he is. He knew that they would understand, after all, Barry's their son aswell. He had an off feeling inside but he knew that if they heard it from the wrong mouth then it could be bad.

"Wally, hey, you didn't come back last night" Iris told him, worried

"Yeah, I ummm...had to deal with some things" He told them

"Sit down, it's still breakfast" Joe said, pulling out a seat

"Actually, the thing I had to deal with, it involves a long-term thing that I haven't told you both about" Wally admitted

"And that is...?" Joe asked

"You might want to sit down" he told them

"Uhhhh, Wally, we are" Joe told him, pointing at the seats he and Iris were seated in.

"Right, ummm, well, before I tell you, do you guys need anything?" Wally asked, prefering to show than to tell

"Actually, we're running low on bread-" Iris said, but Wally was already back with a loaf of 50/50 bread in his hand. "well that explains...absolutely nothing" Iris admitted, never expecting Wally to be the second flash. Joe had other questions.

"Hold on! did you stand under a giant green fist the size of a building?" Joe asked

"Well...yeah but I used the tornado thingy..."

"I don't give a damn!" Joe yelled. "You stood under a damn green building"

"Well, to be fair, if I hadn't the state of california would be a wasteland right now" Wally argued

"Fair enough" Joe mumbled, going back to his breakfast

"You guys seem very casual about this" Wally said, suspiciously

"Yeah well it's happened before and it's not like you haven't been acting weird" Iris told him.

"I'm bored" Barry complained

"If you don't stop complaining I'm going to throw you in that river" Kara told him

"Are we there yet?" he asked, mimicing a child

"You're the one taking us" She said

"Oh yeah, where do you want to go?" he asked

"You're kidding, right?" she asked. "We've been walking for half an hour"

"Don't lie, you've been having fun"

"If I don't have food in the next 30 seconds you're going to see a very unfun side of me" she threatened him. Barry had already returned her to her room and brought three different forms of takeout and left them lying on her bed before she could blink.

"Wow..that was fast. Even for you" she said, wiping her now messy hair out of her face

"Funny, my ex-girlfriend said the same thing" He said, devouring one of the takeout packages

"Huh?" she asked

"Nothing" he said, casually and a silence began, not an awkward one but just a silence

"So...what's your favourite colour?" she asked

"Seriously?" he said, looking down at his all red suit

"Right..."

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Why would something be wrong?" she asked

"When you get uncomfortable you ask awkward and obvious questions" he told her

"seriously, I never noticed that"

"Yes you have. Now what's wrong?" he asked more sternly

"I don't know. I mean, I'm so used to having threats around to distract me from having a life. I've never really done anything that a normal person would do" she confessed

"Hold on. I'm making you uncomfortable?" he asked

"No, not you. This" she said, hinting at the relationship

"So you don't like this?" he asked

"No, I do, I just...don't know how to do it" she told him

"it?" he asked, smiling

"No, not that 'it', we've done that 'it'"

"Are you still going to refer to it as 'it'?" he asked, smirking again

"Stop..this isn't funny" she said, and couldn't help herself from breaking out into laughter aswell, the two sat on their bed, laughing for a few seconds before finally stopping.

"How did it feel the first time you felt your powers coming to you?" Barry asked. "Don't ask questions, just answer"

"weird, unusual, that kind of thing" she admitted

"And in the long run, were they worth it?" he asked

"Well yes, obviously"

"And how does this relationship make you feel?"

"Weird, unusua-Okay, I see your point"

"Hey, if you're that bored then we could always go to Gotham, plenty of crime and I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind the help, well, actually I'm not too sure that he won't but..." he was interupted by a kiss

"It?" he asked, opening his eyes

"It" she said, giving into the fact she'd never let that go

"You know we should really remove the camera from Kara's room" Cait told Cisco

"At least their kind enough to place the bed away from view" he said.

"S.T.A.R Labs?" a young voice asked

"Uh, yeah, how'd you get in here?" Cisco asked

"My names Billy Batson, I know after the events that have been taking place in your lives that you really don't need to hear this but..."

"You need our help?" Cisco asked

"Yes, I know you're working with the flashes and the girl in blue" he told them

"So what? you want your cat down from a tree?" Cisco asked

"Oh no, my problem is worthy of your time, I promise" Billy said. "SHAZAM!"

 _ **After chapter notes: Okay, so I wanted to add a more light hearted chapter, recently the story's been filled with villains and I thought i'd be nice to do a nice, casual, relaxed chapter to calm the mood. For those of you who don't know, Billy Batson is the alter-ego of Captain Marvel (Shazam) who is a hero with mainly the same abilities as superman only they come from magic instead of the sun (Magic is the only weakness to kryptonians next to kryptonite) so he is one of the most powerful heroes in DC. For any of you that know about him, you'll know that the enemy he needs help with is obvious but I'm not giving anything away. Sorry for shortage of uploads by the way, for some reason I've been getting a large amount of homework near the end of the year which is weird. By the time summer comes around I'll have plenty of time to write (I finish next wednesday ,for anyone wondering). Once I've finished writting this, I was thinking about moving onto a marvel character fanfiction, I'm sure that most of you aren't interested in that but if any of you are then...well...It'll happen, if I do happen to start a marvel one it'll probably be based on Deadpool since I've always wanted to write a rated M story and I'm quite into Wade Wilsons sense of humor, I also wanted to try out a suicide squad fanfiction as there's a lot to do with that or a possible solo Green lantern story, but that's a long time away, I won't finish this story until at least the 5th of June. Anyway, thanks for reading. -**_ **AcceptYourFate**


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay, he was a kid like 5 minutes ago, right?" Cisco asked

"I...don't even know anymore" Cait said, now looking at the full grown man

"The story behind this is a bit hard to explain" Shazam told them. "I'm not Billy...exactly"

"So, you're Shazam?" Cisco asked, remembering the shout before he transformed

"No...well yes...but no." he explained

"What?" Cisco asked

"An ancient wizard by the name of Shazam gave Billy Batson the ability to transform into me...Captain Marvel but Shazam is shorter, so call me by either"

"So, you're Billy, or no?" Cisco asked, still confused

"Kind of like a Yu-gi-oh situation" Shazam explained, thinking the apperance of Cisco meant he'd almost certainly seen that

"Ahhh, okay. Well, I'm Cisco, this is Caitlin" Cisco told him, looking over at Cait

"So you're magic?" Cait asked, she was a woman of science and that disproved everything she'd ever believed

"Yes, powerful magic as well" Shazam explained. "But magic isn't invincible, I can be beaten" He explained

"By what exactly?" Cisco asked

"Well...My own kind"

"As in?" Cisco asked, eager to learn more about this topic

"There was another wizard, one with more sinister intentions, I need your teams help, Hal Jorden informed me of their abilities"

"You know Green Lantern?" Cisco asked

"Old friends, how we meet is a long story"

"Okay, well, even if we were to agree to help you, we'd need to know the threat we were up against" Cisco said crossing his arms

"Well, he's like me, only corrupt. My powers consist of everything she has, only with a few spell casting abilities she lacks and improved intelligence" He said, looking over at Kara who was now standing in the doorway with Barry

"You shouldn't underestimate" Kara said, feeling confident with herself after she'd beaten Sun Eater

"I never did, I'm simply stating the facts, I am more powerful than you, Kal-El could personally back me up on this"#

"You know Kal?" she asked

"He doesn't have a DEO, who do you think stopped him while he was on red kryptonite"

"Okay...So, what makes you more powerful than us?"

"Magic is your weakness, not quite as powerful as kryptonite but a close second, meanwhile, I have no weakness exept my human form"

"So, If I'm weaker than you, how do you expect me to help?" Kara asked, still not convinced he was more powerful than her

"Actually, I don't" He explained. "You're too vunerable to my enemy, he will eliminate you within minutes, I was actually looking for the speedsters, I may be a proud man but I'm willing to admit that science has always beaten magic" he said, now looking at Barry

"I'm not sure me and Wal-Kid Flash can take on an ancient wizard" Barry responded

"My enemy, he is quite fond of himself, he wants to eliminate me so he can be the most powerful wizard, but you have things you can do with your speed, tornado's, lightning, things that he believes only a wizard can do, if you two would battle then he would be too threatened and let his guard down, which doesn't happen often"

"And his name?" Barry asked

"Black Adam"

"Well if that doesn't sound like an evil version of Ray palmer..." Cisco continued

"Who?"

"Not important" Barry explained. "How do we know we can trust you?" he asked

"SHAZAM!" he yelled, turning back into Billy

"Is it just me or is he a child?" Kara whispered

"You have the ability to stop me, if you want to, I'm vunerable, but if you do, you won't be able to stop the threat" Billy told them

"You said you knew the Green Lantern?" Barry asked

"Yes" Billy said

"What's his home planet?" Barry asked, raising an eyebrow

"Uhhhh..." Billy blanked, The Captain hadn't allowed Billy's mind to gain access to the Lanterns, after all, Captain had the superior mind, he could block Billy out at any time

"That's all I need" Barry said, before sweeping the kid up and leaving him in a metahuman pod and running back

"Dude, he's just a kid" Cisco said, checking the cameras.

"We need to contain him, he may be harmless but the adult isn't" Barry said

"Lets just hope there isn't an actual threat".

"If there is, we'll handle it, we always do" Barry told him. "I've got to get to work" Barry said before running back to the police precinct.

"Allen, we've got a case" Captain told him. "By the docks, violent murder, but weird cause, his insides are fried with burn marks on his abdomen. You work with that stuff, right?" he asked

"Yes, I'll get there soon" Barry said, before sorting out a few files in his office and running down to the docks, but there we no cops, there was yellow tape, but no cops.

"Damn, that's brutal" Barry said, looking at the corps, captain was right, if he burned then his entire body would be fried but it was just his abdomen, almost a direct strike.

"His life was unfortunate but it was the only way to get you here" A voice said from behind him, sort of an egyptian accent that had been altered from being in America so long

"And you are?" Barry said, not turning to face him

"You know that already, I'm looking for my friend, I'm sure he's told you about the whole villain story" He explained

"What, you're going to tell me that your innocent, it's all a lie, he's crazy, what is it, option 1,2 or 3?"

"Tell me, Barry, have you ever been betrayed before?" Adam asked, knowing his story. "You better than anyone should know the power of trickery"

"So you want me to help you after you burned an innocent man with some sort of fire?"

"Lightning, and like I said, his death was unfortunate, I was hoping to knock him unconcious but he struggled" Adam said. "Look, fight me if you must, but something tells me that you want to trust me, that you don't believe the story that Shazam told you" Adam said

"So what do you want me to do? Bring you to him, let you take him, it doesn't work like that, he's in my control"

"You think your prison can hold him? Let me take him, I know the only place to contain him"

Barry sighed. "If you screw me over, you'll regret it"

"Understood" Adam said before following Barry to S.T.A.R Labs. "So, where's your crew?" he asked.

"They're out, If they knew I was helping you then things would be pretty bad, Marvel's in the cell on the ground floor, follow me" Barry said before walking down to the containment cell and showing Adam Marvel's cell

"Thank you, Barry, I know this isn't ideal but your death isn't going to bring me pleasure" Adam said before throwing a bolt of lightning at Barry and knocking him into the Wall and stepping over him

"SHAZAM!" billy yelled, turning into a full grown man and punching the door off of his cell and flying into Adam, pinning him against the wall. "GET YOUR PEOPLE!" Shazam yelled at Barry, who was slowly getting up. Shazam turned back to Adam and got an uppercut to the face, making him fall back

"Shazam was a worthy foe, you are nothing, Marvel" Black adam told him before striking him with a bolt of lightning

"You may think you're invincible, but you are just as vunerable as the rest of us" Captain Marvel told him before hitting him throw the roof. "NOW!" he yelled asndf Adam was hit with two beams of pure heat making him fall to the ground.

"You ever play tennis, Wally?" Barry asked

"I can learn" Wally replied with a wink, punching Black Adam towards Barry and Barry doing the same back to him, evtually turning into a game of tennis between the two speedsters until Adam saw an oppertunity and punched Barry in the face after Wally'd hit him. Wally ran at Adam but he was stopped and hit several times, bruising him easily. Kara flew down towards him but she was easily stopped, her powers were affecting Adam but he wasn't showing any form of pain, he was obviously a warrior and her weakness to magic would prove to be a problem. Kara tried to fly up to gain an advantage from being closer to the sun but she was pulled down.

"Are you stupid, increasing your powers will only make your weaknesses greater aswell" Adam pointed out before swinging her around and throwing her across Central City

"HEY!" Shazam shouted from a nearby rooftop. "Say my name"

"You'll have to make me" Adam taunted. Shazam flew towards him, knowing that Adam would atempt to swerve to the left he flew in that direction, hitting Adam in the gut and flying him through central city and eventually throwing him through a building. Shazam had thought Adam'd be unconcious but he flew up, hitting Shazam in the jaw over and over again until they were above the clouds. Adam threw another punch but Shazam blocked and turned him around and put him a headlock. "What are you going to do? snap my neck?"

"No, You deserve something far worse" Shazam told him before throwing him back towards the ground of central city, creating a crater. "ALLEN, RUN!"

"How long?" Barry asked

"Until I say stop" Shazam ordered. Barry ran laps around the city, gaining speed by the second, and after a few minutes, opening a indeminsional portal.

"Uh, Shazam?" Barry yelled, not knowing where this portal would lead

"Got it" He yelled before chucking Black adam forward. "Stop!" He ordered and Barry came to a stop, the portal shrinking but still enough room for Adam to fly through, beaten and unable to stop himself.

"Uhhh, did you just send a supervillain to an innocent world?" Barry asked

"He won't hurt anyone there, he only has hate for me and my friends"

"Look, about earlier..."

"I should throw you off the face of the Earth but you came to your senses eventually, plus, without you he wouldn't be trapped right now" Shazam smiled

"So whats up with the whole, Shazam, Captain Marvel thing?" Barry asked

"Shazam is an old member of the Marvel family, I'm a younger member. My grandfather gave me great abilities and also Black adam but he was corrupted by the power"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Barry asked

"I only appear when the world needs me, Billy is the only one with the power to summon me, so until the world needs me again, he'll continue to live a normal life."

"Well...anyway, thank you"

"No problem" Shazam said before flying off into the distance

 **After Chapter notes: Okay, so this Shazam isn't entirely true to the story, but is for the most part. Black Adam's always been a DC favourite character and I wanted to try him out. I don't know if any of you have noticed but I've been trying to include members of the justice leauge individually and evtually I may form a full team up. I think the next two chapters or so may be a bit more calm as I've been almost using up all of DC's strongest villains and heroes. Also, sorry for lack of updates but I've been quite busy lately. Anyways, thanks for reading. -** ** _AcceptYourFate_**


	19. Chapter 19

"You guys have been staring at the sky for about 5 minutes" Cisco said through the com.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right" Barry said, awakening from his trance

"Yeah, right...anyway, you guys should get back here, quickly" Cisco told them

"Only way I do things" Barry said before racing back to S.T.A.R Labs, Wally over taking him just before he got to the main room. "You couldn't let me have one win?" Barry asked, looking at Wally

"Not my fault you're too slow" Wally said, giving a wink before the two walked into the main room

"So...we're dealing with ghosts now?" Barry asked, confusing both Wally and Kara as they'd never met the individual infront of them

"Not quite a literal ghost but more of a metaphorical one, " The woman said, two guards behind her, heavily armed and well built, both at least 6'5

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're a few miles away from Star City" Barry told her

"Actually, I'm here for her..." The woman said, looking past Barry and straight at Kara

"We don't work with bow and arrows, we might be a little harder to take down" Barry said, his face pulsing

"No, you see, they're human and have the same weaknesses we do, you on the other hand..." The woman said, turning back at her guards and they gave her a nod and she did so back

"Not so subtle" Barry said, noticing the obvious plan

"Actually, it is" she said before two men approached Barry and Wally from behind without them noticing and injecting them with some sort of dart

"I believe uses that same dart on The Reverse Flash to disable his speed" She said, before the guards behind her pulled out their guns and shot Barry and Wally with horse tranquilizer

"If you want me, you're going to need a whole lot more than my speed" Kara said, raising her fists

"Unlock the box" The woman said, and her guards put a key in a black box, exposing a blue rock. "Take her down" She said, and the guards from behind hit Kara in the back of the head with a metal pipe, picking her up once she was out cold and walking out with her. The woman walked past, giving a ungenuine smile at Cisco and Caitlin who just sat there, frozen

"Barry, Barry!" Cisco yelled as the speedster began to wake up

"Ugh, what time is it?" he asked

"Well, you've been out for a few hours" Cisco infromed him. "Who was that?"

"Amanda Waller, she died a couple of years ago, or at least I thought she did" Barry said, grunting while he got up. "Get Oliver, he'll want to know about this"

"If you really think you found out something before me then you don't know me that well" Oliver said, walking in, out of costume. "Diggle is working on finding Amanda, for now I need to work with you"

"I think I'll be better help than Diggle, Oliver" Barry said before trying to turn and walked out but being stopped

"That's right, you are, but you're not as smart, Waller is a specialist with people like you, if you go in with the battle strategy you have right now, she'll kill you with ease."

"I'm too fast for traps"

"Barry, she took you down with horse tranquilizer, just let me help you, and when we're done, we will get your girlfriend back, deal?" Oliver asked, but he made it clear as though it wasn't a question and rather an order

"Fine, when do we star-" Barry said, being interupted by a jab in the throat. "That's dirty play dude!" Barry yelled, choking on his own saliva.

"With Amanda Waller there is no fair play, only victory, if you don't learn that now, you'll learn it later"

"Fine" Barry said, his eyes lighting up and charging at Oliver with every punch he threw being blocked

"Anger is a powerful emotion, Barry, it can be made into something powerful but if it isn't, it will become rage and rage is unstable, and will ultimately get you killed" Oliver said before walking towards Barry and smacking him with a bow. "Next time, be prepa-" Oliver was interupted by a blunt pain in his back, and then another, and then another, he turned to find it was Wally but when he turned Barry was back on his feet and punching him from the back while Oliver tried to hit Wally but missed every shot due to speed, He turned to face Barry and threw punches only to have Barry dodge them and Wally hit his back until Oliver was eventually on the ground. "What the hell was that?" Oliver asked, getting up of the ground

"You said that Amanda doesn't play fair, so neither do I, therefore the two against one" Barry explained before Oliver threw an open palm out to meet between their waists and Barry threw his two, resulting in a handshake.

"Keep thinking like that, if you do, you might actually live" Oliver said, smiling. "Lets go" he said before walking out and getting on his motorcycle while Barry and Wally followed.

"So, we've had heroes in this world but none with your particular set of skills" Amanda told Kara, who was now strapped to a chair, surrounded by blue krytonite

"How so?" she asked, trying to remain calm but she'd never felt so weak

"You have more than one ability, much more and that's unusual, plus, the flash's enemies have proven no threat to the world however the ones that you seem to be drawing here are, Sun Eater, Black Adam, those are the codenames right?" she asked

"How did you-"

"I'm a smart woman, I didn't get this far in life without being one. I don't mean you any harm, I just want you to go back to your own planet and stop bothering us with villains that could threaten the Earth"

"And you don't think that you're a villain? I mean, you kidnapped me against my will"

"You think you're so powerful but here, you have no powers and I'll bet you've never experienced the pain of torture, I can break you easily so don't tempt me"

"My friends will be here soon"

"I'm counting on it, I plan that Oliver Queen will have trained Barry to expect difficult problems and he will therefore overthink simple obstacles and get himself captured, you see, the traps here are actually set for smart people, you'd have to be extremely stupid to actually get through"

"You're a bitch"

"Not the first time I've been told"

"Miss Waller, we're detecting movement within a mile of the base, since we're in the middle of nowhere it's probably the aliens friends" A guard said through Amanda's com

"Who was that?" Kara asked

"Your friends, things are about to get fun" Waller said, giving Kara the same ungenuine smile she'd given Cisco earlier.

 **After Chapter Notes; I know I haven't been updating lately but I've had some pretty important exams, I'm studying astronomy as a future career and it's very demanding so I apologise for late updates. I can't promise that updates will be regular again but I will try to get as much out as I can. Also, I've kind of been blanking on enemies to use and I don't want to use my final boss yet, there are some villains I could use but they're a bit too overpowered and it would be unrealistic for the Flash's and Kara to fight them alone (I'm talking about the likes of spectre). Anyway, thanks for reading. -** ** _AcceptYourFate_**


	20. Chapter 20

"This place doesn't exactly look like ARGUS, Oliver" Diggle said through his earpiece

"That's because Waller doesn't run Argus anymore, this is probably a safehouse with a few hired guns, taking them out will be easy, but Amanda...well, I suppose you know the type of threat she is" Oliver responded, now on his motorcycle on his way to catch up with Diggle

"Woah, this place isn't as impressive as I'd thought" Barry said, speeding up beside Diggle followed by Wally

"Did you duplicate yourself, can you do that?" Diggle asked, looking at the two speesters, Wally's suit had been modified over the last couple of months and was beggining to appear more like Barry's.

"No, he's another person who's from this Earth but got his powers from a different universe from dark matter but not the same dark matter from here" Barry explained as if it was the simplist thing on any Earth

"Didn't understand one bit of that. Where's Oliver?" Diggle asked

"He's driving around 100mph so he might take a while" Wally said

"Well he's our best chance at getting in there without being killed so if I were you I'd do some laps or something" Diggle said, turning around to see a flash of light returning from his left

"Already did 3, but that's off topic. Oliver might help us with the inside but there's no reason we can't take out the hired guns" Barry said, scanning the area

"Alright, but make sur-"

"Done" Barry said, all guards that were previously standing were now laying on the ground.

"Do you ever go slowly?" Diggle asked

"Not really, I even sleep faster due to my brain resting faster" Barry said, quite proudly

"So...you're fast in bed?" Wally asked, a smirk growing on his face

"Yeah, like really fast, sometimes it annoys Cisco" Barry said, still innocent to the fact Wally was playing with his words. Diggle immediatly started to chuckle, it taking everything in him not to break into a full laugh before Barry started to blush and his face froze. "Because...um...you know...I uhhh get up early and stuff" Barry covered

"Uh huh" Wally said, teasing

"We should sleep, Waller will expect us to attack at night" Diggle said, pulling a few sleeping bags out of his backpack.

"Why?" Barry asked

"Because...super villain logic" Diggle explained

"Makes sense" Barry said, before running away for a few seconds and returning with tents that he set up within a few seconds

"Please tell me you paid for those" Diggle said

"I signed 'The Flash' on a potatoe, that seems payment enough" Barry said, before climbing into a tent

"Did you all seriously sleep? What about Wallers men" Oliver asked, looking over his shoulder to see still unconcious soldiers. "Nevermind" he gruntd. "Lets go" He said as they all followed him down the hill towards the run down military base. "So, Barry, How well does your girlfriend hold up against torture?" Oliver asked

"You sound like your asking for yourself" Barry laughed

"I'm just saying, Waller will have definately tortured her to get co-operation"

"Well, she's never really felt that kind of pain, she is invincible after all" Barry pointed out

"Great, so she will have almost definately broke?" Oliver asked

"I don't know, she's got some pretty good willpower, no Hal Jordan but..."

"Who?" Oliver asked

"Long story" Barry explained, realising that Sun Eater had been covered up by the C.I.A to seem like a eclipse. "What exactly does Waller want anyway?" he asked

"She's kind of a villain who doesn't see herself as a villain, she's looking to make Kara into a human weapon for the USA." Diggle explained

"Sounds wonderful, so how does the blue krypto thingy weaken her?" Barry asked

"Well, you'd know better than me but judging on what you've told me, I'd say it doesn't, it just takes away her abilities, making her human and therefore weak compared to Amanda Waller" Oliver told him.

"So, Amanda, she has the same fighting abilities as you?" Barry asked

"Not even close, she's just a psychotic bitch" Oliver said, not an ounce of humor in those words

"Cool..." Wally said after a few moments of silence. "So this seems a bit too easy doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked, confused

"Well it seems a bit idiotic for someone as smart as Waller to hire henchmen against speedsters" Wally pointed out but not looking too much into it, Oliver on the other hand stopped in his tracks and just stood there

"She wants us here" Oliver said, suprised at Wally's ability to notice something like that before he had. "We have to go" He said sternly

"Yeah, uhh, that's not happening" Barry said, refusing to leave.

"It's a suicide mission, Barry" Oliver said, turning his head

"Funny, because I thought you just stopped a worldwide nuclear extinction and now all of a sudden you're afraid of an ex-goverment physco bitch"

"Barry I think that if she's willing to anger two speedsters and kidnap the physical embodiment of God then there's probably not much I can do, I'm telling you now. " Oliver said, his eyes becoming more demanding

"If you give up that easily then you wouldn't last a day in my life" Barry said before rushing faster down the hill, Wally looking back at him and Oliver before giving a sigh and following Barry.

"They're going to get themselves killed" Oliver said, still looking at the base

"After four years, I think I know you well enough to know that you wont let them" Diggle said, holding his glock but keeping it in his pocket

"We wait, if we go in with them then there's a risk of all four of us getting captured, 40 minutes, if they're not back, we go in" Oliver said, dropping his bow and sitting on the hill

"Hey, uhhh, Barry I get that Kara's in there and everything but Oliver makes a fair point" Wally said, quitely and Barry turned to give him a judgemental look

"You don't have to be here Wally" Barry said, no longer making eye contact and opening the entrance door.

"Huh, dark, unusually dark, that can't be good" Wally said, despite being faster than a speeding bullet, he always had a...not fear but rather awareness of the dark as he liked to call it.

" .god" Barry whispered to Wally

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT!" Wally shouted in...awareness.

"It's the boogey man and the monster under your bed" Barry laughed

"Not funny" Wally groaned

"Calm down, it's a run down military base, it was obvious a few bulbs would be blown." Barry calmed him

"We're in the clear, they passed us" The guard said to Amanda through the earpiece

"Where are they?" Amanda asked, her hand on her earpiece

"Distraction base, the place for failed suicide squad experiments" The guard whispered as if this was more secretive than area 51

"Huh, This turned out better than expected, keep me updated"

"Yes mam"

"What was that" Kara asked, now beaten and bloody

"Your friends wont be back for at least a few hours, that is, if they even survive so now would be the time to give me the co-operation I need, no need for extra torture" Amanda said condescendingly

"I wont be the military's pet, so beat me all you want" Kara said, hardly able to keep her head up

"You make this harder than it has to be" Amanda said almost genuinly sad that she'd have to continue. "I'm pretty tired Kara, so one more chance"

"Go to hell" Kara said before spitting in her face

"Fine. Get the waterboard!" Amanda yelled into the next room before activating her earpiece again.

"Yes mam?" The guard asked

"The old base where the heroes are."

"Yes" The guard replied, already knowing where this was going

"Unleash Parasite" Amanda ordered

 **After chapter notes: So, for those of you who don't know, Parasite is a DC villain known for being able to drain the powers of other supers and use them for his own, so in a way, he's both the most and least powerful villain. Also, this chapter was pretty dark near the end but I wanted to stay true to the charcter of Amanda Waller rather than sugar coat it. Also, if any of you are wondering, Waterboarding is a form of torture invented in the 1500's and is the proccess of putting a rag over someones face and pouring water over that rag to form a simulation of drowning, not so much violent as it is annoying. If I'm being honest, I quite like Waller as a villain, she's the type of villain that thinks she's just doing a public service and being oblivious to the fact that what she is doing is evil, so she might be reoccuring since she's the only non-super able to give the flash's a challenge. Anyway, thanks for reading.** _ **-AcceptYourFate**_


End file.
